Maybe it's better this way
by HellishHollie
Summary: Rin met his first demon at the age of ten and his life changed forever. How will he handle the truth about himself, the resentment he feels for his family and his time in Gehenna?
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction. I have really gotten in to Ao no exorcist and have been reading everyone elses fic, so I thought why not give it a go. I have had many a daydream about this anime so I decided to put it down on to paper (well...laptop) Anyways, I** **have an idea of where its headed, in future chapters there may be some adult content and OC's.**

 **And Im just putting this at the start of Chapter 1, I do not own Ao no exorcist or it's characters.**

 **Would appreciate the reviews guys so I hope you like it. xx**

Rin's POV

Rin Okumura looked down at his clenched fist. His white knuckles were covered in the blood of his classmate. He shook the scarlet drops off, and as they hit the ground he advanced once more towards the boy.

"You think you can treat Yukio like that! You think it's funny? WELL?!"

Rin's blood practically boiled he was in that much of a rage. It was the third time this week that Yukio had been picked on and it was no coincidence that it was Rin's third fight this week.

Now he had a fist full of the boy's shirt and held him up to his face. His mouth twisted into a small smirk as he drew back for another swing. The boy struggled a little but when he couldn't break free, he scrunched his face, closed his eyes and braced for the fist. _Got you!_

However, before Rin could follow through a hand closed around his wrist.

Slowly, and without a sound, the boy he was holding opened his eyes. Even though he was still holding his shirt his attention was elsewhere. A man, who still had a hold of Rin's wrist, stood over the two of them. The boy struggled again and stumbled when Rin finally let go. He caught a glimpse of the boy sprint off, _Thats right run away!_

He shook off the hand that held him and, while gritting his teeth, Rin attempted to calm down as he turned towards his father. He knew this routine all too well but never truly understood it. Why was it so wrong to protect Yukio who was unable to stand up for himself?

His gaze fell onto the boy who was now halfway across the park. Even though he was only ten, Rin was used to fights like these. He wanted to protect his brother and in some way make up for his weakness. Rin knew he was strong and using his strength he often had to protect his younger brother who appeared to be lacking in that department.

The old man's piercing voice soon pulled him back out of his thoughts.

"Rin, how many times must you be told," Shiro Fujimoto almost cooed lovingly as he crouched down to be eye level with his son, "STOP BEATING PEOPLE UP!" With a sudden sweep of his hand he clipped Rin across the head.

With his face turning a fiery red and cheeks puffing up Rin yelled back, "He was bullying Yukio!"

Rin took a defiant stance with one hand on his hip and used his thumb to point towards himself, "And I was protecting him!"

Taking his turn in the conversation, Yukio poked his head out from behind his father, "Ahhhh Onii-chan, thank you for helping me! I thought he was going to hit me again!"

Rin just replied to his twin with a big toothy grin that could be read as a "no problem!"

However, Rin's mood quickly dampened as he seen the disapproving look of his father. Guilt suddenly washed over him as he looked down at his shoes. Kicking the dirt around, he waited in anticipation as he heard his father speaking up.

"Rin, this is isn't funny anymore. It was the third time this week. Please, try to control yourself, use your words more. I don't want to have to repeat myself." The old man just shook his head as he rose back up to his full height.

Rin simply nodded, "Sorry."

The tears that welled up in his eyes were hard to hold back as he was sucked deep into his thoughts. Maybe, he was a bad kid after all. Maybe, everyone was right and he was a demon child. After all, he could never be as nice, kind and placid as his brother, even when he tried. He sniffled as a few tears made their way down his cheeks. _Why can't I do anything right?_

Before his mood could spiral further down he could hear Yukio gasp. Rin quickly lifted his gaze and looked around, wondering what had made his brother panic. However, before he could ask what was wrong Yukio ran past him, "THE SWINGS ARE FREE!"

Rin's cheeky grin quickly returned to his face and as he whipped his face dry he bellowed, "Race you!" As he sprinted past his brother, any bad thoughts he had, vanished.

Amaimon POV

In one of the tallest trees in the park stood Amaimon. He had been perched on the highest branche for the past hour as he watched the humans enjoy the so called "wonderful day" they were having. Honestly, he couldn't understand how the sun made humans so happy, they were strange creatures and many were quite boring.

However, he had come to the park for a specific reason.

~Flash back~

 _"I don't see why I must watch him." Amaimon was sitting on one of the chairs that furnished Mephisto's office. He continued on, his voice almost a whine, "You are the one who is interested in him after all."_

 _Biting down on his lemon sucker he watched as his older brother took a sip of his tea. Mephisto sighed and placed the pink, spotted cup down. Suddenly and without warning he leaped over the desk so that he was just a few inches from Amaimon's face. If he had been trying to make his young brother flinch it did not work. Ten for effort._

 _"Because, you are the youngest and I have things to do, like running a school and such." Mephisto straightened up and while stroking his chin he made a puckered shape with his mouth and cooed, "besides, I wouldn't be as brash as to interfere in my own bet now would I? ~That's why you'll do it for me~"_

 _He sang the last part of his explanation, taking each word at a time._

 _Amaimon crossed his legs and with a sigh nodded, "As you wish brother." Placing another sucker into his mouth, strawberry, he closed his eyes and hoped that Rin Okumura was not boring._

 _~end flashback~_

Sighing, Amaimon turned his beaded eyes back to his target. The child was now on the swings, laughing and giggling as he did his best to get as high as possible.

Even though the child led a normal life he wasn't as bland as Amaimon anticipated. The child fought, a lot. Any time his brother was threatened he attacked. Whenever somebody was being hurt he lunged. Where ever he was the child managed to cause a scene. It had been constant for the three months he had been watching him.

It had also amused Amaimon slightly when humans would call the child a demon. How ironic, little did they know, and from his observation it appeared that the child did not know either. Pity, he had such potential. If he was this angry and aggressive being reared as a human what would of he been like in Gehenna?

 **That** thought was not boring. Maybe Amaimon should bring him back? He nodded, father would certainly appreciate that. He doubt brother would care either, in fact it would amuse him. He lived for entertainment after all, and what was more entertaining then turning the son of Satan against his so called family.

It was decided. Amaimon leaped from the tree and landed at the base of its neighbor. He was well hidden in the shadow and now he just had to wait.

Rin's POV

 _Higher! Higher!_ Rin laughed as the competition between him and his brother grew. Who could get the highest, who could reach the sky? Rin wasn't good at much compared to his brother but one thing he was good at was messing around.

His legs swung back and forward, back and forward, in time with the swings momentum and when the time was right he jumped. He could feel the wind rushing around him, like it was parting just to let him through. It felt glorious, in that moment he was a king, but just as quickly as the feeling of euphoria came Rin's little world came crashing down as the ground came rushing toward him. With a yelp he managed to get his feet under him just before he hit the ground.

A loud thud, and a clumsy stumble followed as Rin landed. "TADDDDA."

Yukio yelled in support and the old man laughed at Rin's rubbish dismount. He was about to argue that it wasn't funny when he realized nature was calling.

Giving a brief explanation to his dad Rin ran off to use the public toilets that were nestled in the trees.

When he was done his business, he left the small structure with a scowl. It has been filthy and the quicker he could leave the better. However, just before he ran back to his brother he heard a whistle. Looking around, he was unable to find the source. _Strange, I could have sworn…_ There it was again, another whistle.

It was coming from behind the building and being the daredevil that he was Rin decided to investigate.

He walked around the back to where he thought he heard the noise but there had been nothing there. With a shrug he went to turn back but he never got the chance as a hand clamped down on his hands and he was pulled deeper into the trees.

His body went rigid as he felt a cold breath beside his ear, "Hello, Otouto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, second entry from today, I decided I'd pop another one up as I know how it feels to read a new story with only one chapter. Therefore, 2nd update. Once I get into it I wont be updating as quick but until then enjoy :)**

 **Oh also I forgot to mention, Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts from the person who owns the POV. And bold is EXTRA emphasis.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome xx**

Rin's POV

His arms swung around to the back of his head as he tried to slap, punch or scrap the person who had a hold of him. Even his legs were kicking behind him. However, even though he felt his hits connect nothing changed. The grip around his mouth and now torso was as tight as ever and it was just getting worse.

His eyes widened as the voice came again as a sharp hiss, "Stop it already."

Rin moaned, there was something about the voice that sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to keep hitting but a part of him, a strong part, told him to stop. He closed his eyes and trying to take a breath he stopped resisting.

At this stage he had been pulled further into the trees, it was a wood on the edge of the park that he would sometimes come and explore. He looked up towards the sky but there were only a few thin slivers of light that made it through the leaves. Then, looking down at the ground he could see where he had been dragged from, the toilet building was in the distance. He could feel the tears rolling down his face, _god I'm going to die._

With that thought the person behind him stopped dragging him and even the grip on him loosened.

"Right, once I let you go, you will not run. Understand?" Rin nodded but as soon the hands were gone he took off in a sprint. It didn't last long however, as he was soon pinned to the ground and then flipped over. The kidnapper on top with his hand over his mouth once more.

This allowed Rin to get a good look at his kidnapper's appearance. _Oh great, I have been kidnapped by a weirdo._

The pale man on top of him had green hair with a spike on top. On closer inspection Rin could see the different hues of green that ran through his hair, it almost matched the green shades found in the grass or up in the trees. His clothes as well, were ridiculous. So much so that he couldn't surpress a small giggle.

Rin instantly regretted though as a growl rose from the man's throat as he leaned down towards Rin, "Don't laugh at me. I don't like it when people laugh at me."

A shudder ran through the young boy as his eyes widened in a plea, an apology. Rin was somewhat relieved when the growling stopped but the man was still close to his face.

"We'll try this again okay," Rin nodded in obedience, "don't. run." Rin nodded once more out of pure fear. What was going to happen to him once the man let him go, would he lead him away in a white van. However, if he had planned this, why stop before they got to the van.

Before Rin began to panic more the weight was taken off of his chest and he took in a big gulp of air that he hadn't noticed that he needed.

Above him the man rose and even offered his hand out to help Rin up. Staring at it he debated what he should do. Though as he lay there, gazing up, he no longer felt threatened. He didn't understand it. This man had dragged him away into the woods for Christ sake, yet somehow he felt…..relaxed.

Rin took a hold of the hand that pulled him up off of the damp grass. With a sigh the man spoke once more, "Was that so hard, Otouto?"

Rin blinked once, twice and three times before the words even registered. His voice came out in a stutter which both shocked and annoyed him. "W-who you calling O-o-otouto?"

Spreading his arms out wide but with no change to his blank expression the man looked around, "Well since there is nobody else around, it would be you."

Rin just stared some more.

"Wow, are you broken?" The man reached out and tapped Rin on the forehead before he had a chance to pull back. He was in shock but managed to find his voice again.

"Who are you!?"

"Oh, yes, my name is Amaimon. Demon King of Earth and you Otou-"

Rin shook his head before he yelled, "Don't call be that! I am not your brother you weirdo!"

Amaimon's expression was a bit off, "Wei-rdo," he tossed the word around in his head, "Weirdo?"

Rin couldn't help but yell, "YES WEIRDO! First you kidnap me! Then you claim to be a demon king, which is ridiculous. Now you say I am related to you! Spare me this bullshit."

Rin turned on his heels to leave again, to get away from this lunatic but Amaimon's hand grabbed his arm and Rin winched at the pain.

"Listen to me Rin. You are my brother. You are a demon. You are the son of Satan." With his last words he let the boy go and as Rin watched he quickly jumped up high, impossibly high into the trees and disappeared.

How…how was that possible? Did he really just …jump? Rin turned around and around, looking for any sign of the man…of Amaimon.

What had that been all about? He had called him his brother, the son of Satan. How was that even possible? Fuck, was it even possible? Without realising it Rin was staring at his hands, they seemed different, rougher, like they weren't his own.

No it was a lie. He had to get back to his father and brother.

He found it hard to make his legs move which surprised him. With a little more effort he dragged his feet back the way he had been pulled but his expression was blank as his thoughts swirled around him. A part of him believed. Believed that… _No this is ridiculous!_

He looked up as the sound of his name rang around him.

"RIN! RIN!"

Shiro Fujimoto POV

He had waved Rin away when he asked to go to the bathroom and watched as he made his way towards the toilets.

His attention turned back to Yukio who was still swing away to his heart's content. It was nice to see the young boy enjoying himself. It wasn't every day that they spent their time together like this, with Yukio playing like a normal kid.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Yukio had insisted a while back that he wished to become an exorcist, he was still young so Shiro hadn't been training him to hard but enough that he was improving. Now he didn't even flinch when he noticed a demon nearby. Granted he was still anxious and clingy but he was not as bad as he used to be.

He watched his son some more and enjoyed the sun that was beating down onto his face that held a smile. However, as time went by the smile faded as he that Rin had not returned. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes. Even Yukio noticed his brother's absence.

Nodding his head in a 'follow' motion he headed over towards the toilets. "Rin?" He put his head inside, grimaced at the smell. He checked all three stalls but he wasn't there.

Outside he could hear Yukio also calling for his brother.

Exiting the building Shiro looked around with a stern look on his face but couldn't see the boy. He wasn't in the playground in front of them. To his right was a small pond but there was no clear view of his son. To his left was a clear opening of grass but again Rin wasn't in sight.

He turned behind him as heard a fresh breeze rustle the leaves overhead. He had recalled some of his sons storied about playing in the woods and walked towards them.

However, he didn't make it too far before a shiver went down his spine.

There had been a demon here…..a powerful one.

Turning around he grabbed Yukio by the shoulders, "Stay here Rin may come back. Do NOT move, understand?" Yukio nodded and Shiro could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he panicked for his brother but there was no time to comfort the boy.

He wasn't sure if Rin was out her but he would rather be safe than sorry.

"RIN! RIN!"

He could still feel the presence of the demon, and it was a strong one. As he ventured deeper into the wood the light dimmed as the overhead grew thicker as more trees added to the canopy. He didn't like the feeling of this place and followed the presence that he felt back at the toilets.

He hoped Rin was at the end of the trail but also wished he wasn't. He was been searching for roughly five minutes when a small figure came into view and thanks to a well-placed light beam he recognized his son.

"Rin!"

He ran over and landed down beside the boy and searched, looking for any wounds that may have been inflicted or any blood. When his search turned up empty he looked at Rin.

"Rin are you alright?" The little boy looked up and nodded but had nothing to say.

"Rin where were you I was worried?!"

Rin shook his head but a small smile grew on his face, "There…..there was a dog. He looked hurt so I ran after it but it was too fast….I couldn't help it…" Rin trailed off not finishing his sentence.

Shiro just hugged the boy, he knew he was lying about something. Perhaps the dog had been a ghoul and the boy realised something was wrong with the dog. However, that aura…it was too powerful for a mere ghoul. He took a hold of Rin's hand and looked at the solemn expression on his sons face. Now was not the time to press.

Yukio's POV

Yukio had been worried when his brother hadn't come back from the toilet. Now he was waiting for his father to return and hopefully his brother was with him.

He always worried for his brother, though many would see Rin's strength compared to his and think there was no need for him to worry. However, Yukio was going to get stronger, stronger for Rin so he didn't have to be so strong anymore. He would hold his own so Rin wouldn't have to help him.

A drop hit his arm and he suddenly realized he was crying. Damnit not again. He wasn't crying as much as he used to but every now and again it just happened. He quickly wiped them away and tried to stand strong as he kept an eye out for his brother. He refused to be weak, not now.

He looked around at the coal tar that was suspended in the air. It was more than usual which put him on edge. He fidgeted with his hands and hoped his father would return quickly. Thankfully, he wasn't waiting long as he seen two figures come out of the woods.

His heart stopped for just a tick before he realized it was nii-chan and father. He ran towards them and slammed a hug into Rin which kind of shook them.

"Nehhhhhaaa, Yukio that hurt!" Yukio smiled as Rin rubbed his arms and a held a stupid look on his face which quickly faded into a blank look, like he was lost in thought.

"Sorry nii-chan, I was just worried, you were gone for so long, what happened?" Yukio needed an explanation to put his mind at rest. To know Rin was safe.

However, Rin didn't reply and simply looked to the ground. Yukio's mind wasn't put at ease and he turned to his dad for an answer, but received a shrug and one word, "dog."

Yukio didn't understand until his father's expression changed. It was a stern look that Rin didn't notice but Yukio got the message. Later, but for now they were to comfort his brother. Whatever had happened, Yukio would be there for him.

Amaimon's POV

He watched once again from the tree tops as his brother looked around in with an expression torn between awe and confusion. Hopefully that stunt would plant the seed of doubt in his head. Amaimon was originally going to just drag him away but it would be more fun this way, and easier if the boy came to conclusions himself. He already looked like he was doubting his life.

He followed Rin as he made his way back the way he had dragged him. The boys fighting spirit was amusing and even the giggle at Amaimon's appearance demonstrated the boy's rebellious and daring side. It was clear to him that there was a demon in there, it might be buried but he would stir it just enough so Rin could awaken himself.

It wasn't long before the Paladin was at the boy's side, obviously he had been worried about his fake son. A low growl escaped his throat before he popped a cherry sucker into his mouth.

Amaimon crouched to listen what the boy would say, would he inform this man about what had happened.

The words drifted up lazily and he couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his face when he heard the child's deliberate lie. It was a stupid and half-hearted one, but a lie none the less.

Well his objective for today was complete and it had been successful. Watching as Rin was pulled off out of the woods, Amaimon no longer wished to watch him today. Maybe he would go visit Mephisto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another update for yee. Hope you are enjoying it so far, I know I have enjoyed writing it xx**

Rin's POV

Staring out of his bedroom window Rin watched as the world moved around him. There were people scouring along the streets in the hope to escape the grey clouds that hung overhead. However, it wasn't long before they opened, almost as if they were taunting people's futile efforts to stay dry. The hazy shower of rain continued to pour down and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

It had been like this for the past two days and Rin felt like he was developing a bit of cabin fever. Looking over at his twin's empty bed he grumbled, he had been left alone in his room as he waited for Yukio to return from school. Rin had been suspended for starting yet another fight but that's not why his mood had been off.

Sighing, he stood up and shuffled back towards his bed, ignoring the punishment work he had been left. It was pointless in his eyes and wouldn't help his 'problem' as the teacher had put it. He blankly stared at the ceiling as his mind drifted like it often did. It had been two weeks since the incident at the park and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. A million questions had been running through his head and he had no way of answering them. Some part of him wished Amaimon would turn up again just so he could ask him to explain himself. Sure the guy scared the crap out of Rin but he needed to talk to him.

For the past two weeks Rin had kept to himself, not really talking much as different scenarios played through his head. Maybe Amaimon was an escaped patient from a mental hospital. It would explain a lot about his appearance at least. However, how had he disappeared so quickly? Rin had been in some way amazed by the man which had leaped impossibly high into the trees and simply disappeared. That definitely had left Rin with the impression that the guy was in part telling the truth.

Shaking his head vigorously Rin cursed himself. _Stop thinking like that! It can't be true!_ However, there was no escaping the sick feeling left in the pit of his stomach when he thought about it. _Surely, I would know if I was a demon…..right?_

He also felt guilty for lying to his old man about what had happened. However, as guilty as he felt he was sure that it had been the right way to handle the situation. A part of him didn't want Shiro to find out what had happened. Even though Amaimon's claim of him being the son of Satan was ridiculous, he still didn't want to involve the old geezer. Besides, even if he had told the truth he would have probably been lectured about making up ridiculous stories, maybe even wheeled off to some psychiatrist.

Restless and hungry Rin left his room, briefly escaping his feeling of dread, and ambled down towards the kitchen. Nobody was home at the moment because they were all out on 'business.' He used to ask but, due to the fact that he never got a straight answer, he had given up questioning long ago.

Rin's blank face quickly changed to one of horror as he looked in the fridge. _Ahhhh it's been cleaned out! Those assholes never even said!_

With a heavy heart and rumbling stomach Rin quickly checked the rest of the kitchen but to no avail. There was nothing of use to him and he felt like curling up into a ball and eating himself.

He glanced out the window and a grin spread across his face. The rain had taken a break to allow a meek glint of sun through its clouds. This was Rin's chance!

Running back to his room he threw on jeans and a plain black shirt. Shoving all the money he had into his pockets he hopped out of his room as he wedged his shoes onto his feet. Reaching the front door he grabbed his coat as a precaution and ran out. _Time to eat!_

Amaimon's POV

~Flashback ten days~

 _Amaimon sat once again in his brother's office. Its décor always made an impression on people but he was well used to it by now. Sitting in his favourite pin striped chair his eyes followed his brother who was pacing. Something he rarely did._

 _"You were meant to watch him, simple instructions. Watch the boy. Not introduce yourself!"_

 _Amaimon couldn't help being slightly anxious while he sucked his apple sucker. He didn't like it when his brother was mad at him. "But brother, it will be fun. Entertaining."_

 _Mephisto stopped his pacing and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, as if he was trying to regain patience for a toddler. Amaimon always found it hard to gauge what is brother was planning. In fact, he was sure nobody ever knew what he was thinking. The demon king of time and space was hard to figure out._

 _Mephisto had returned to his large chair behind his desk. After five minutes he looked up from under his hat and with a clap of his hands Mephisto's dark mood seemed to vanish and a devilish smile crossed his face._

 _"You are right brother, this will be entertaining, and it will help things along!"_

 _Amaimon watched as his brother gave him a wink and pointed at him, "Now brother keep following Rin. You may speak with him when nobody that would recognize you is around. Also, do not kill anyone in his presence either, he is still young and I am unsure on what his reaction would be."_

 _With a crunch from his sucker, Amaimon nodded his head and left to find Rin._

~Flashback ends~

He had continued to follow Rin but a good opportunity never arose until the boy got himself suspended from school. Amaimon had witnessed Rin smack down some child in the corridors. He had been observing through a window so couldn't pick up what the fight was about but what he could see was how angry Rin had been and the look of terror on his victim's face.

It had been no real match for Rin as the other boy started crying after the third punch. This must have drawn an elder's attention as Rin was soon dragged away while he was still yelling at the other boy.

Two days later and he was still held up inside the monastery. Due to the wards Amaimon didn't risk an entry so he had found himself a good watch point from atop one of the buildings across the street that faced the child's home. The weather had been keeping the boy inside.

Amaimon wiped the streaks of rain that ran down his face. He had been enjoying the rain before it eventually stopped. It wasn't long after that her seen Rin run outside. He hadn't expected the boy to leave the monastery at all, so he was a little surprised. Before following, Amaimon looked back at the door that Rin had left through but since nobody else followed this was going to be a good time to interact with the boy again.

It was an easy task following him as Amaimon jumped from building to building. The child was running himself, probably in an attempt to miss the next shower. _Where are you going, Otouto?_

Watching as the boy entered as small store Amaimon made his way to ground level, waiting for Rin to come back out.

Rin's POV

Rin had ran as fast as he could to avoid the rain and when he burst through the front door of his local convenient store he had given the cashier a fright.

Between breaths he smiled, "Sorry…was trying….to avoid….the rain." The cashier returned the smile and nodded.

Rin knew what he wanted and quickly made his way through the store, picking up a bento from one of the shelves. It would be just enough to ensure that he would not starve. He nodded a good buy to the cashier after paying and went back outside. The rain has held off for the time being and he decided he would walk back so he would not ruin his lunch.

Unfortunately the clear skies didn't last long and drops of rain began to hit his face. Rin narrowly avoided the down pour as he jumped into the doorway of a derelict store. Looking through the window it was clear that nobody was inside, so he wouldn't be blocking anyone's path. Letting out a small sigh of relief Rin was thankful that it provided just enough cover so he was protected from the deluge. _I should have brought my umbrella._

He tried a few times to motivate himself to take on the onslaught but just before he took off towards the monastery a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and he was dragged into the abandoned store. He dropped his lunch as he yelled for two reasons, his now lost lunch and the fact that he was being dragged away once again.

The sound of his fall echoed through the empty store and with a grunt he used one of the empty shelving units to hall himself up off of the ground. Looking around his surrounds were simple. It was just a few empty shelving units and a deserted till. The place gave him the creeps so he turned back towards the door to leave. However, before he could take a step his path was blocked as Amaimon rolled in front of him, cross legged, on a swivel chair. _This is ridiculous._

Rin's heart seemed to skip a beat. He had wanted to face the man again but now that he was in front of him Rin wished to be on an entirely different continent. All his questions that he wanted to ask stuck in his throat as a lump that he could not move.

Before he could react Amaimon spoke up, "Hello, Otouto. I thought I would have another visit."

Rin gritted his teeth as he suppressed the urge to run. "Why are you following me?"

To Rin's surprise Amaimon looked a bit bemused at the question. He looked up as if he were searching for the right thing to say. It didn't take him long however, and Rin didn't really like the answer.

"Because, I want you to know the truth," He graciously got up off of the chair and within two strides was in front of Rin, "you want to know the truth, yes?"

Without thinking Rin simply nodded, he hadn't been able to stop himself and he doubt he would have. After all, he had just wanted to the truth. Perhaps, this was all a joke, a prank and he was being filmed.

"Well I already told you, the only other thing I can do is show you." Amaimon went to grab Rin's hand but Rin pulled it back before he could.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you until you start to make sense! You claimed to be a demon, but they don't exist! You're just crazy!" Rin couldn't keep the anger from his voice. His head had been turned down for the past two weeks and he just wanted to go back to normal.

He didn't expect Amaimon to lunge at him and as he was pinned to the wall he could feel the man's breath against his face. "You are very rude."

Rin's eyes widened as Amaimon brought his nails up to his face. _No, those…those aren't nails!_

It was almost as if they were claws. Sharp, black and very threatening. Rin resisted against the man but it was futile, he couldn't get out from the arm that held him. All he could do was follow the man's hand in horror.

"I told you, I will show you as you cannot see for yourself." Rin had no idea what he was talking about and wasn't to focused on the words. He just wanted to escape from those claws. He held his breath as Amaimon pushed them against his left cheek. It wasn't enough pressure to break the skin and Rin tried not to cry out as his jaw line was traced. He started to panic more when the claws settles on his neck and hissed as he felt them puncture his skin. However, as soon as they were there, they were gone and Amaimon let go of him and backed away.

Rin raised his hand to his neck and felt the blood trickle down. Returning his blurred vision to Amaimon he was about to yell but just as his vision cleared his voice broke. Amaimon didn't look any different, though Rin could have sworn his teeth looked more like fangs. However, it wasn't him that caught Rin's attention. It was the floating black specks that surrounded the man that did.

With one wave of his hand Amaimon swatted the stuff away. "Coal tar, very annoying. Fungi, flecks of dust, or dirt, in the air which are possessed by a demon."

Rin couldn't help but gape as the coal tar surrounded him. Raising his hand he touched one and instantly retracted it but when nothing happened he relaxed a bit and moved them out of his view.

"What did you do to me?"

Amaimon merely shrugged, "Once one is injured by a demon, one can see demons. It's strange though, you should have been able to see them all along."

Rin shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand."

With a growl of frustration Amaimon continued on, "You are a bit stupid. I already told you, you are a demon. You are Satan's son."

Shaking his head once more Rin clenched his fists. He didn't want to believe it but how could he explain away what had just happened. He could now suddenly see these stupid things floating in the air. Stuff he had never seen before and it was all after Amaimon cut him.

Sudden realisation hit him, "What….what about Yukio?!"

"Oh the twin. Though he is technically Satan's son he is not regarded as one as he lacks the power you have. Now, come." Amaimon extended his arm towards Rin. _The power…that I have?_

He looked at the hand like he had back in the woods but he didn't take as long to grab the it.

It wasn't long before the grip he had on Amaimon's hand tightened and soon turned into clinging as he was on Amaimon's back. They were travelling from roof to roof and Rin found it difficult to catch his breath due to the speed at which they were moving and the rain.

"I think…I'm going to be sick." Amaimon ignored him as he kept going until they reached the end of the buildings. Now they looked out at the edge of the park. They were at its back entrance that brought you directly into the woods were the two had first met.

"Why are we here?" Rin was confused and slightly frightened. He had never thought what would have happened once he grabbed Amaimon's hand and now he was starting to regret doing so. Before he had a chance to as to leave Amaimon's voice broke his train of thought.

"We are here to show you the truth."

With that Amaimon leaped from the building towards the tree line. Rin was convinced they weren't going to make it and yelled as his gaze was transfixed on the ground before he squeezed them shut. _He's going to kill us!_

However, they never hit the ground and as Rin slowly opened his eyes he could hear the rain trying to pierce through the leaves of the tree but with no success. Amaimon was off again but it wasn't too long before they stopped. Rin was pulled off of the man's back and lowered to sit on the branch they were on. Amaimon placed on finger over his lips, making a 'shhh' sign and looked out.

Rin followed his gaze in the same direction and was confused about what he saw. He was looking at a small clearing, a circle that was nestled deep in the trees of the park. It was obvious that this area wasn't intended for anyone to stay in as there were no bins or picnic benches.

What there was however, were two figures. Rin instantly recognised his father and brother, but before he called out he remembered Amaimon's 'shh' sign and also what would happen if he did not listen.

Instead he simply watched the pair. His father had set up targets for his younger twin and all colour drained from Rin once he saw Yukio holding a gun. He suddenly wished he was back home and not seeing this. He didn't understand and didn't want an explanation.

They watched Yukio shoot the targets. He wasn't very good and his aim was off but his father was helping him. This turned Rin's stomach, _why was he teaching Yukio to use a gun?_

Amaimon hunkered down so he was closer to Rin. In a hushed whisper, which could have been mistaken as a growl, he gave Rin the explanation that he did not want, "Exorcists, trained to kill demons."

Rin was quickly lifted into the demons arms and as quickly as they had arrived they had left. With Rin in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, its me again! It took me a while to write this chapter as I took my time to figure out where the story will be going. Good news...I have! Which means this story wont die out in the next chapter or two :)**

 **Im starting college in the next week so after that the updates wont be as frequent unfortunately.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and I would appreciate a review xx**

Shiro's POV

Hours had passed in the clearing before Yukio's training was complete. It had only been his second time wielding a gun and he was already showing a bit of improvement. Shiro had been impressed with his aim but it was getting late and young Yukio was starting to get tired. _You can only push a ten year old so far._ As they walked to the car Shiro tumbled into his thoughts.

When Yukio had first shown interest in becoming an exorcist Shiro had been a bit taken aback. Yukio, the child who had always relied on his brother to protect him, wanted to become strong. Shiro had assumed that it was not the only reasons why he had been so determined. He guessed the other reason was to protect Rin from what he truly was. Ever since Yukio had been hurt by Rin when they were younger he had been able to see demons. It had taken some time to fully explain to the young boy what had happened and Shiro had no choice but to explain to him about Rin's...affliction.

He had been worried that Yukio would have feared his brother but instead it drove him on. He wanted to protect Rin and keep him safe so his big brother could lead a normal life. Yukio had also been told about the kurikara. He was smart boy so he understood the importance of keeping it safe, and away from everyone.

Shiro's attention turned to the road as they left the park. It hadn't taken them long to pick up some groceries and get back to the monastery. Bundling out of the car, himself and Yukio practically sprinted to the door to avoid getting wet. Inside Shiro caught a glimpse of the clock and grimaced, _geez 7.30 already?_

"Yukio could you please bring in the groceries, I forgot to grab them." With a look of disbelief Yukio huffed and braved the rain once again. In all honesty the old man hadn't forgotten, he just wanted to stay dry.

Making his way through the building he called out, "Rin! Sorry we are late, eh Yukio had a few extra lessons!"

Shiro had used the same excuse many times, which in retrospect wasn't truly a lie. Yukio had been having extra lessons, just in exorcism. A part of him felt guilty for keeping Rin out of the loop, after all, everyone who lived here knew about him. Even his own twin brother.

However, he knew it was the best he could do if he ever wanted to keep Rin safe. There would be a lot of people out there ready to hurt him if the truth got out. There was no doubt, Shiro loved his sons, even though he had been hesitant to take the two boys in at first. However, it hadn't been long before they stole his heart. They had softened the old Paladin and he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. Even if that meant lying.

He chuckled to himself, "My old age is making me sentimental."

He kept on walking down the hall towards Rin's room, "Rin!"

There was still no reply until he knocked on the bedroom door. It slid open and standing there, with his gaze to the floor, was Rin.

"Sorry we were late, I had to buy some groceries and Yuk…." He was interrupted with a wave of Rin's hand.

"I know. He had extra lessons…he always does…" His voice trailed off softly and a furrow developed between Shiro's eyebrows. He placed his hand beneath Rin's chin and lifted up his head. He was meet with no resistance and frowned as he realised the boy had been crying.

Before he could ask, Rin pulled his head away and whispered, "I'll go prepare dinner." Without saying anything else Rin shuffled on down towards the kitchen.

Feeling a breeze, Shiro looked in disgust at the open window in the boy's room. It was a horrendous evening and as he shut it, he realised why Rin had opened it in the first place. It was incredible hot in the room.

He was worried about his eldest. He had been a bit down for the past two weeks but had started to perk up and get back to his usual self. Shiro hadn't believed his son's explanation about what had happened in the park but when he had asked, Rin had stuck to his story about an injured dog. He hadn't been able to pry anymore information from him so had given up. However, now it seemed as if Rin had swan dived straight back into his own personal pit of disappear. _That damned, stubborn boy._

Shiro decided that once they had finished there meal that he would try ask Rin what was wrong. It would be his sixth attempt but he couldn't let his son go on like this without trying to help him. Sighing he headed to his office to try get a bit of work done.

Rin's POV

It hadn't taken Amaimon very long to get them back to the monastery. He had left Rin at the gates and said his farewells before vanishing. He hadn't explained much to Rin on their journey back, only saying that exorcists were trained to kill demons like himself and Rin.

 _Like you and me._

Nodding politely in the general direction he had been Rin strolled up to the front door. The rain wasn't a bother anymore as it pelted down on top of him and he ignored the streaks it was making down his face. If anyone had been watching they wouldn't have realised that he was crying.

Entering, he ignored the priest that had returned from their, 'business.' They had asked him where had he been and he had only replied with, "lunch." Shuffling along, Rin couldn't help but wonder if they were exorcists too.

Landing back in his room Rin glared at himself in his mirror. He didn't have sharp teeth or nails like Amaimon and there was nothing else to make anyone suspect that he was a demon. The only thing that looked back at him was an ordinary, and very wet, ten year old boy.

However, somewhere along the way a very large part of Rin began to accept what he had been told. There was no logical way to explain what he had seen, and what Amaimon had done. If there had been he sure wasn't smart enough to figure it out. Rin changed into fresh, drier, clothes before lying on his bed.

Closing his eyes he tried to understand what Amaimon had shown him. The image of his father and brother in the clearing was crystal clear. Yukio had been shooting targets for an hour before they had left. Not only that, but the old man had been praising him and even demonstrating. Rin wouldn't have believed he had such skill with a gun but he couldn't deny what he had seen with his own two eyes. His father had been training his younger brother to use a gun, and use it well. It wasn't the kind of training you would receive for a bit of self-defence.

Gritting his teeth Rin couldn't fight off the feeling of betrayal that washed over him. They had lied to him, _Tch extra classes my hole._

This whole time the two of them had been sneaking behind Rin's back. He couldn't understand why they hadn't just been honest with him. Even though the truth wasn't pretty Rin had a right to know about who he truly was. The truth was ugly and grotesque, he was the son of Satan, but it was the truth and he deserved it. How could he ever come to terms with himself and his behavior if such a big part of him had been hidden away? _At least that explains the aggression I suppose…_

Rin couldn't stop the tears that were coming, he was only ten but his whole life he had believed himself to be somebody who he was not. He had believed he was fully human but to find out that he wasn't was a hard blow. Amaimon had gone into technicalities, saying that he was actually a mixed breed. Half-human and half-demon, but there was a way to become a full demon. To embrace his demon heart.

Rin didn't understand what he had meant and never bothered to ask. He didn't want to be a demon and he wanted to holding on to every human part of him that there was.

Anger suddenly flared through him. Anger towards those who lied to him and now forced him to go through this on his own. To come to terms with so much that was kept from him. Rin suddenly felt very warm and the room seemed stuffy. He quickly opened his window to let a gust of air, and some rain drops, hit his face.

He leaned out a bit as he heard the sound of a car pulling in. _Great._

Still staring out at the rain, Rin heard his name been called but choose to ignore it. He was still very angry but did his best to put on a blank expression for the old man. His name was called again and he ignored it once more. He had decided he wasn't going to reveal that he knew the truth, not yet anyway. If they wanted to keep their little secret they could have it.

Turning around he waited for the knock on his door that he expected. He slid the door open but did not greet his father. Instead he looked down in an effort to hide not only his anger but also the red circles around his eyes. They would easily give away that he had been crying.

His effort was futile as the old man lifted his face and looked a tad surprised when he realised the boy had been crying. Rin had to bite his tongue, to halt the barrage of hate and anger that was threatening to push out of him.

Instead he volunteered to prepare dinner and left his 'father' where he was standing. Cooking had always calmed him down and he hoped that it would work for him once again. However, he wasn't lucky enough to avoid Yukio until late. His brother had neatly laid out all the food on the counter.

"Ahhh niiiii-chan! I took out what you needed, I hope we brought enough." Yukio's happy expression pissed Rin off but he didn't let it show as he blankly thanked his brother.

Dinner was ready a short while later and Rin had enjoyed emptying his mind as he prepared it. Now as he sat in his usual spot he just stared at the meal, as everyone thanked him for the lovely spread. Rin had only taken a few bites but was unable to concentrate on his food.

He looked around the table at the priests, his father and his brother. His family all seemed so cheerful, like they had nothing to worry about. Rin clenched and unclenched his fists over and over again as he hid them beneath the table.

Without warning he jumped down from his seat and ran out of the room. He didn't stop as he heard the others call after him in surprise. He just wanted to get away from them. He ran through the front door and sat on the porch, his face buried into his hands.

He didn't cry though, he just sat there in silence. It didn't last for long as the Shiro was soon sitting beside him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but shook it off. Looking up at Shiro he couldn't believe that the man who had raised him, wasn't his father.

"Rin, what has happened to you?" Shiro didn't try to keep the look of concern or worry off of his face.

Turning away Rin sighed, "Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit sick." It was a shitty attempt of an excuse and Shiro knew it.

"Bullshit!" Rin didn't look at him so he went on, "Rin you have been in a crappy mood since the park. I know you are lying to me! You will do no such thing!"

Clenching his fists once again, it took every bit of him not to scream bloody murder. He couldn't believe he was getting a lecture about honesty, when the biggest fucking hypocrite in the world was sitting right next to him. All Rin wanted to do was for him to tell the truth. He had been contemplating asking straight out but had decided against it.

A part of him wondered what Shiro would do if he realised Rin knew the truth. Would he try to kill him to? Was Rin only alive because he didn't know he was a demon?

Shaking his head Rin decided he would give them him the chance to tell the truth.

"What took you and Yukio so long? The latest his classes ever went on to was six."

Shiro blinked with surprise about the sudden subject change and stumbling over his words he rushed out an answer, "Well…Yukio's tutor was a bit late see and after we got the groceries there had been a lady in the parking lot and her car had died so we helped. Guess the minutes added up. Why do you ask?"

Rin sighed with disappointment, it was a believable lie but still, it was a lie. He got back to his feet and looked down at the man. _Who are you?_

"Because, you are getting slow you old fart."

Not waiting for a response he stood up. Heading back inside he had his hands in his pockets and his mind in chaos.

Narrators POV

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months Rin's behaviour had gotten worse. He had tried his best to maintain a happy front in front of his family but after a while he stopped bothering. Not caring what they thought anymore.

He became disruptive in classes as he talked out of turn and threatened both faculty and students. He was no better outside the classroom and was often seen fighting. However, his reasons had changed. He no longer just defended the weak, now he had started picking fights for no reason, turning his mind blank as he focused on something other then his own problems,

It wasn't long before he dropped out of school completely. He had been suspended a few more times and wasn't going to wait to be expelled.

Back at the monastery he had become completely distant as the months passed. He had given both his father and Yukio many opportunities to come clean but they never did. He had even asked his brother at one point if he had ever shoot a gun, which Yukio instantly denied. This had been Rin's breaking point and he no longer tried. If they wanted to lie to him so be it, but he refused to let them hurt him anymore.

He had then shut himself off from his 'family' knowing that they were never going to tell him the truth. He still cooked for them but it was not because he cared for them. It was simply because he enjoyed cooking.

As the years went by Shiro had tried to console or comfort his son but he was met with resistance, glares and quite a few swear words. He still loved his son but could no longer deal with his behaviour. So instead he gave him his distance and only spoke to him when necessary.

Yukio continued on with his training and eventually became an exorcist. He had impressed many people with his skill and capability in both the field and the infirmary. Nobody would have ever suspected the stress he felt as he, too, tried to deal with his brother. Unlike his father, Yukio would often try to make small talk with Rin. That would be a success but if he ever tried to pry any deeper he was met with walls and anger.

Since Rin was no longer in school he had tried his hand at working which had been very unsuccessful. Instead, when everyone was out, he would meet Amaimon in the park every once in a while. You wouldn't exactly be able to call the pair friends but Rin went to him for information as there was a mutual feeling of trust between them.

He was told about Gehenna and the eight demon Kings. How his father, Satan, ruled over them all with his all-consuming blue flame and how he had inherited them. Amaimon had told him that they were clearly sealed away. Though, he could not tell Rin where.

Amaimon also told him about the exorcists, the True Cross, and that Shiro was the Paladin. Rin had been shocked at that. Not only had the old man been an exorcist but he was the best they had. Rin had cursed the man from hiding such a big part of his life from him.

As Rin learned about both worlds he soon forgot about the promise he made to himself in the beginning, when he swore he would hold onto the human in him. It's not that he had fully embrace his demonic side, but rather, he had spiraled down a path of hate, resentment, violence and spite. Characteristics that one could easily place upon a demon.

Rin was now fifteen and coming to the end of his tether. He had been unsuccessful in holding down a job once again, also he had been yelled at again for getting into a fighting. Soon after he had left the monastery for a walk, not wanting to deal with his Shiros disapproving glare. Now, like on many occasions, he was left alone with his thoughts. The past couple of weeks however he had always come to the same conclusion. He would no longer be deceived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter guys. I found this really hard to write as I wanted it to be as good as possible so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Dont forget, I appreciate reviews xxx**

Yukio's POV

Glancing at his watch, Yukio was unable to control the nervous tapping of his foot. Rin had gotten into an argument with their father about an hour ago and still had not come home. They often fought like this before but Rin had never stayed out so late after one.

Pulling his watch into view again, Yukio sighed. It was getting dark and with it the worry he had grew. He knew his brother could handle himself, but in the dark you never knew what was around the corner.

Yukio had always been nervous that Rin would somehow be spotted by a demon and attacked. It was all paranoia of course. Rin was still human and there was no way anyone would think otherwise.

Yukio tried to distract himself with the report he had lying on his desk. There had been recent sightings of a ghost in the car park of a local supermarket. Yukio had been dispatched to deal with it, which he did, with ease. Now he was writing up a report on the situation. Even though he was good at it, Yukio never liked writing reports. Especially ones for dull exorcisms like this one.

However, since the report was unable to hold his attention he decided he would clean his equipment. Getting down on his hands and knees he pulled a locker out from underneath his bed. Unlocking it he took out the two handguns he often used. He had taken to keeping them under lock and key as Rin had nearly stumbled across them one day. If it hadn't been for Yukio's sudden intervention and request for some lunch he would of found them for sure. Yukio could only imagine how hard it would have been to deal with that mess.

Sitting on his bed Yukio began the usual routine. There wasn't much work to be done as he had cleaned them the previous day, so within twenty minutes he was finished. He locked the pair back up and placed them back where they belonged. He looked at his watch once more and couldn't help but grimace. Another thirty minutes had passed and there had still been no sign of Rin.

He cursed his brother's stubborn behaviour. It had only gotten worse as they grew and Rin began to keep to himself. Everyone had believed he would grow out of it but he just developed a bad temper and an unapproachable demeanor.

However, before Yukio's cursing could continue he heard a shout from the front of the monastery. Rin was home.

Rin's POV

Rin had taken his time walking home. He had been planning on what to say to Shiro but had come up empty handed. He wanted to just say it directly but he was unsure if he could keep his calm if Shiro tried to evade, or deny, any knowledge of the world he had been so heavily involved in.

A large gust of wind ruffled Rin's hair and in response he lifted up his hood before he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. It was a dry and windy evening and Rin looked to the stars that were now suspended in the sky. The night had come in fast so he quickened his pace up a little and it wasn't long before he stood at the gates of his home. _Tch, can it even be called my home?_

Standing on the porch Rin pushed any hair that was in his eyes back and took in a deep breath. _It's now or never._

As he pushed open the door he could see Shiro lighting a few of the candles in the main hall. He silently cursed the man for being there, but he was determined that his will would not falter. The old man didn't say anything but instead continued to light the candles. Rin was annoyed that he was obviously ignoring him but he stood strong.

Looking over at Shiro, Rin tried to form a question but all that came out was a messily, "Why?"

The old man slightly turned his head, though he didn't give his full attention to Rin as he kept at his work.

"Why what?"

Rin bite his lip a bit, it had been a long time since he had felt so nervous. Infact his nerves hadn't been this bad since he was ten.

"Why…," Rin took another deep breath and let it out slowly to steady himself, "Why did you lie to me?"

That got Shiro's full attention as he slowly turned away from the candles with a skeptic expression. Rin wasn't being very specific because he feared he would not be able to control his tongue if he went on. So he waited for Shiro to reply and silently offered up a prayer that he wouldn't make Rin explain himself. However, god doesn't answer the prayers of demons.

"Lie to you about what Rin? I haven't lied to y…." Before he could finish his reply, Rin interjected through gritted teeth.

"You are lying right now..."

It was clear to see that Rin was struggling. Struggling to keep all the hate, anger and the feeling of betrayal down. He was falling victim to his emotions once again.

"Rin I don't understa…"

"DEMONS!" Rin hadn't meant to shout, he had planned the encounter in his head after all. He wanted to be mature and calm through the conversation so he would be taken seriously. He was often treated like a child if he let his temper get the better of him and he didn't want that to happen. Not now.

Fixing his eyes on Shiro he looked for any falter in his demeanor. However, the man looked as calm as ever. Though he was probably trying to figure out what to say as it took him quite a while to respond.

"Rin, I don't know what you think you say but demons….really?"

Rin's blood was boiling. Rin let his emotions out the only way he how. With a sudden yell he took his anger out on one of the fonts nearby. Once his fist connected the structure collapsed and the holy water it contained washed across the ground.

Rin, now standing in a small puddle, turned back to Shiro. He had a horrified expression plastered across his face. Rin hadn't noticed but he was now consumed with blue flame and the holy water around him now sizzled. However, much to Shiro's surprise the boy didn't flinch. He didn't even look shocked. Instead he looked furious.

"Why did you never tell me?! You and Yukio! My whole life I've been kept in the dark as you both fucked about playing exorcist!"

Rin, instead of waiting for a response, turned back towards the door. He kicked it open not giving two shits about the dent he left in it and ran back outside. He was a bit shocked when he found himself holding back tears but he vowed he wouldn't let them spill.

The electric blue flames that had been dancing around him had died down and he was now running aimlessly through the streets.

He thought he would have been strong enough to face off with Shiro but he had just shown how weak he was. He had probably just proven Shiro right for not telling him. Shaking his head as he ran he chastised himself, _no idiot you had a right to know. No matter how bad the truth was._

Once he felt he had put enough distance between himself and the monastery he slowed down to a walk. Placing his hands behind his head Rin took in a few deep breaths to steady himself. He was soon satisfied and once he was calm enough he continued on until a hand grabbed him, pulling him off to the side.

Rin assumed it was Amaimon, since that was his favored form of approach but once he smacked aside the hand he realised he had been wrong. Turning he grimaced as he seen the boy he had kicked the crap out of earlier but that wasn't what made him frown. The boy's appearance had drastically changed. Now he stood before Rin, as a monster. He had very obvious horns, a tail, sharp claws and a face only a mother could love. A _h crap._

Rin went to run but the demon grabbed his arm. "I have seen those little blue flames of yours young prince."

Without thinking Rin swung for the demons head. It hadn't been prepared, so the Rin's fist connected pretty well with the right temple. It quickly let go of Rin's arm before taking a step back in shock. Rin took off as he heard the roar behind him.

"You fucking scumbag!"

He didn't stay to chit chat though and had a good head start on the demon. He weaved through the few people that walked through the streets but as he looked behind him he seen his pursuer wasn't giving anyone the same luxury. He was quickly advancing as he knocked people out of his path.

With a gulp Rin picked up his pace as best he could, he rounded the corner and ran straight into Amaimon.

"Wha...what are you doing here?!"

With a blank expression, Amaimon shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "I came to help."

Rin felt a bit relieved as he followed the demon into a deserted street. There was nobody around and the street lights struggled to do their job as they emitted a dim light. The pair walked alone and Rin couldn't help but constantly looked over his shoulder.

The two now stood in an open square that was often used as a local market place. Like the street it too was void of life.

"Thanks for the help Amaimon. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

Amaimon had another sucker in his mouth when he turned around. Raising his eyebrow he looked over Rin's shoulder.

"Huh. Oh, I never said I was helping you."

Before Rin could ask a hand clamped down over his mouth. Rin grimaced at its brown complexion and the smell that it brought with it. Looking up he could see the beast towering over him. Rin tried to speak but all that came out were mumbles.

Amaimon's POV

He had been getting very bored watching his half-brother. Amaimon had spent the past five years watching him and telling him about Gehenna and the True Cross Order. At first he found Rin's anger amusing, however as time went on it became monotonous. As a result he had decided that letting the boy make up his own mind about telling his family was taking too long. Instead, he planted the seed in his head about a month ago.

He had spoken to Mephisto but had been given cryptic and vague answers like always. He liked his older brother but could never fully understand what he wanted Amaimon to do. He had basically given the younger brother a free reign to do what he liked as long as he didn't harm the boy.

When Rin had informed him of his plan to tell his family he began to take action. He went and found Astaroth who had been hunting for the young prince. The King of Rot had been angry to find out that Amaimon had knew all along where the boy was but quickly got over it when he was pointed in the right direction. They both stood on the building facing the monastery, which had become Amaimon's favourite watching point.

They had seen the boy calmly walking in and also witnessed, a short time later, him running out as he was covered in blue flame. Amaimon swore he seen Astaroth's eyes light up. He had eagerly chased after the boy but Amaimon knew Rin would only trust him.

He had followed the pair, indulged in the altercation and quickly offered Rin fake assistance.

Now the three stood in a market square and Amaimon was facing Rin. He could practically see the flames of anger dancing in the boy's eyes.

"Astaroth, hold onto him but let him speak."

The beast growled at him, "You do not boss me around, younger brother!"

However, he did what he had been told. He was hot headed but not completely foolish. He had seen that the boy trusted Amaimon enough to follow him.

It wasn't long before Rin locked gazes with the King of Earth, almost forgetting Astaroth who held onto him.

"What the fuck are you doing Amaimon!?"

This was the kind of fun Amaimon lived for. A crooked smile crept across his face, "Why brother, we are bringing you home."

Rin's eyes opened in disbelief, he knew immediately where Amaimon intended to take him. He tried to struggle against the arms that caged him but it was hopeless. He wore himself out before finally giving up.

Amaimon approached him so he was now inches from Rin.

"Why do you resist? You have already divulged to me that you no longer feel like you belong in the monastery."

Rin's expression conveyed the conflict he was experiencing. After all, Amaimon had spoken the truth. The boy had, on countless occasions, cursed his adopted family and claimed that it didn't feel like his home anymore. Amaimon had always planned to bring the prince home but had hoped that the boy would choose it of his own accord, so he carried on.

"Your apparent father did nothing but lie to you and deceive you. You were treated like a fool, a buffoon, a stupid little boy. Even your twin kept it from you as he trained to kill the very thing that you are!"

Amaimon had always been disgusted about the situation Rin had been in. He thought the boy should have been brought to Gehenna as soon as he had been born but their older brother had had other ideas. It didn't matter now however. He would bring him home himself.

He nodded to Astaroth who slowly let Rin go but the boy did not run. Instead he looked at his feet.

Amaimon tilted his head to better read the boys expression but it was blank. As if he was devoid of hope. _Brilliant._

"Come Rin," he extended his arm, "Let's go home."

Shiro's POV

Shiro stood in silence as he watched his son sprint off, with the blue flames chasing him. Looking to where the boy had stood, he noted that not a drop of holy water was left on the floor.

With a heavy heart Shiro sighed. He didn't understand how Rin had found out but it seemed that he would no longer be able to hide the truth. A wave of guilt swept over him as he realised the pain he had put his son through. He had been left to come to terms with the reality of his life, on his own.

Shiro had been able to aid Yukio with the transition but Rin had been left alone. He suddenly understood why his son had been filled with so much rage. _How long had he known…_

Shiro didn't have time to indulge in his thoughts however, as he had a son to save. He ran to where they had kept the Kurikara. Grabbing it, he slide it into a holster and took off after his son. He didn't know who, or what, would have seen the blue flames and he doubted Rin would return to the monastery. Besides it probably wouldn't be safe for them to return to. He had grabbed the sword as he planned to send it away, along with Rin. So they could be safe.

He sprinted in the general direction he had seen his son go. Holding onto the sword he ran as fast as he could through the streets. Stopping as he came to a crossroad he couldn't help but grumble to himself. _Goddamnit._

Shiro looked at his options but it didn't take long to make a decision after he heard a loud yell coming from the market place. Taking off once more, Shiro feared for his son's life. What had made him yell like that?

Once he hit the open he was horrified at the scene in front of him. Standing in the middle was his son and two demon kings. However, what scared Shiro the most was Rin's hand in Amaimon's. Without thinking Shiro began chanting.

"Evil dwells within this heart, bring down thy justice upon them, let each be judged according to his deeds…"

As he chanted the roars of Astaroth rang through the crisp evening air.

"DAMN EXORCIST!"

Before Shiro could finish he was sent flying by a very fast and strong Amaimon. With a grunt Shiro pulled himself off of the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't spoil our fun paladin."

Shiro ignored him however, as the Kurikara lay at the demons feet. He hadn't been prepared for an attack like that and wasn't holding on tight enough to the sword. Desperately he sprinted towards it.

Amaimon hunkered down and picked it up before he reached it, "Huh."

With a scream Shiro lunged forward, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late, the demon had the sword unsheathed and his son exploded into blue flame. He looked Rin who was now sporting a jet black tail and pointed ears.

Rin seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings as he examined his new features, "I have a tail! THAT'S SO COOL!" He touched his pointed ears with a look of awe on his face as he turned his back to Shiro.

"DEMON BASTARD," Shiro lunged at Amaimon again but it was an attack made out of anger so it was easily read. He received a kick in the chest which sent him flying into the air and as gravity pulled him back down a round house kick came in his direction which sent him into the nearest building. With a sickening crunch he hit the ground.

He winched as he tried to get up. Ribs were broken and possibly his wrist.

Amaimon had lost interest in the battle and he took Rin's hand once again and, with the Kurikara in the other hand, he dragging the boy to the centre of the square. Despair washed over Shiro as he recognised what the two were now looking down into, a Gehenna gate.

The demon must have planned this with his father, there would be no other reason why a Gehenna gate had appeared. Shiro struggled to his feet as a taste of copper flooded his mouth. He spat out the blood and went to take a step towards his son but Astaroth blocked his path.

"Exorcist scum."

Shiro began his chant again as he desperately dodged the Kings attacks. He fought like he had on many occasions. Injured and determined. He wouldn't allow himself to fail his son again. Ducking under another swipe Shiro could feel that he had narrowly avoided the clawed hand as a gush of air ran over his head.

With a final shout he finished the fatal verse and smiled as the demon left the possessed boy with a scream.

However, Shiro was too late. Looking over to the Gehenna gate he couldn't help but freeze. He could just make out the back of Rin's head before it sunk below the ooze.

Without thinking Shiro ran as fast as he could over to the gate with all intention of following his son but just as he jumped the gate vanished and Shiro hit the ground with a loud thud. He didn't think about the pain he was in. All he could do was think of his lost son.

"Rin…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's is I with yet another update! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading.**

 **I appreciate the interest you guys have shown!xx**

Rin's POV

Fighting against the all-consuming darkness, Rin tried not to panic. He didn't know what he had expected as he stepped through the Gehenna gate but this was beyond imaginable. There was nothing around him but yet he felt like he was suffocating. Like something was forcing its way down his throat and burning his eyes. He struggled as best he could but found it difficult to even move.

Amaimon hadn't given him any forewarning about the processes and Rin silently cursed the demon for not telling him. Without even realising that he had been falling, Rin hit the ground with a loud thud and was knocked unconscious.

Ten minutes passed before Rin woke but to his surprise he was no longer in a black void. Sitting up with a jolt he took in a deep breath, that his body had been graving. Once he got his breathing regulated he examined the area he had landed in.

The landscaped seemed to be one that could have been a grass plain. However, any grass that had been here had long since died away. In its steed was rock, dirt and a rare shrivelled up plant. Slowly, getting to his feet, Rin tried to get a better grasp on his surroundings. Far in the distance he could make out the silhouettes of what could be mountains.

"Seems our landing was off."

Jumping, Rin turned to the voice that pierced the dead silence. He quickly regained any composure he had before glaring at Amaimon.

"Stupid question but….where exactly are we?"

As he waited for an answer he followed the demon who now began walking towards the silhouettes.

"Well since you fought so hard against the gate it spat us out in a wasteland. Next time just co-operate." Amaimon glanced around, "Lucky for us it seems to be one of the more…hospitable ones. It's close to Satan's kingdom also, which is a plus."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Rin couldn't help the nauseous feeling in his stomach. _Satan…_

Seeing the puzzled look Amaimon had given him, he waved the demon on as he forced his legs to move again. Making a conscious effort to slow his breathing, Rin tried to remain calm as he began to think to himself.

He had traveled to Gehenna on his own accord. A part of him wanted to stay in Assiah but he knew there wasn't a place for him there anymore. Feeling like it was the best option he had followed Amaimon through the gate. Sadly, he had felt a pang of regret , but had put that down to the traumatizing experience. After all he had sank into a pool of black, oozy heads of some description. The thought sent shivers down his back.

However, Rin wasn't stupid. He knew this world wasn't going to be sunshine and daisies but maybe it was what he needed. He had already accepted that he was a demon, maybe he would better suit this world. After all, this is where demons lived.

Amaimon interrupted his trail of thought as he began to speak, "It isn't all like this you know."

Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The landscape I mean. It's not all dirt and decay. Well as long as you don't visit Astaroths realm. My own has much more plant life living there and is populated with the kind of demons that enjoy the earth, like greenmen."

Rin allowed Amaimon to go on and explain how each demon king had his own realm which they controlled. He then went on to talk about Satan's kingdom. It was much bigger than any of the eight realms and was where most demons stayed, especially those who were not too keen on any of the other eight realms.

"It's difficult to describe so I will wait until you see it for yourself."

With that Amaimon returned to silence and Rin tried to process what he had been told. There had been more to Gehenna then Rin had expected and he couldn't help but feel impressed. He found himself wanting to learn more about his new home.

The pair had been walking for a long time and Rin had been dreading the inevitable hike they would have to make over the mountains. Standing at their base he looked up with a frown. _Neeeaahhh, why me?_

"Is there not an easier way around these?" Rin's tail drooped as he mental prepared himself for the climb.

Without warning Amaimon grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him into his chest.

"Yes, yes there is."

Rin shielded his eyes as the King of earth began to make a tunnel through the mountain.

Yukio's POV

Yukio had followed his father, once he had left to chase after Rin. He had pumped himself up to fight of anything that had his brother but when he finally caught up he had been too late. All that was now in the market place was his father, who was lying face first on the ground motionless. Holstering his gun he ran over with a look of concern across his face, briefly forgetting about his brother who was nowhere in sight. "Dad!"

Crouching down beside his father he checked his pulse and relief washed over him when he felt the soft beat of blood under his fingers. He patted Shiro's face to try and bring him back to consciousness. He didn't want to move the man without knowing the full extent of his injuries.

Within a few minutes his father's eyes fluttered open. As he tried to pull himself up as hiss escaped his lips due to the pain. He had propped himself up with his left arm.

"Dad, dad don't move. I don't know how badly you're hurt."

Shiro just shook his head, "A few ribs, a wrist and I think my collar bone is broken. Nothing life threatening." However, Shiros body betrayed him as his cough sounded very wet and a bit of blood came up.

Yukio couldn't help but worry about the old Paladin. He was trying to act okay but Yukio knew better then to let him move too much. He kneeled down behind the old man and let him lean on him for support. Taking out his phone Yukio called for an ambulance.

As they waited Yukio finally asked the question that had been hanging in the air.

"Where is Rin?"

It was clear to see that Shiro was struggling to hold back tears. He just shook his head in defeat.

"I…I couldn't save him…he…he went through a Gehenna gate. I couldn't… I failed…."

Yukio slowly closed his eyes as his chest began to tighten. His brother was gone and he hadn't been able to prevent it from happening. He hadn't been strong enough to save him. Even though Rin had been distance for the last few years Yukio hadn't let it phase him. He still deeply cared for his brother.

He was brought back to reality be another hiss of pain from his father who had tried again to sit up. Yukio placed a hand on his good shoulder and shook his head.

"No don't move, help will be here shortly."

When the ambulance finally arrived Yukio made up a story that his father had been mugged. IT was a story that was easily bought and he was loaded into the ambulance with extreme care.

Now the two were in a private room in the hospital and Shiro had a drain in his left hand side. One of his broken ribs had ripped through some tissue and there was now fluid filling his chest cavity. The doctors had explained that he would need to be kept in the hospital for a few days. Yukio listened as his father told him what had happened.

Rin had confronted him about the reality of demons and when Shiro tried to deny it Rin had ran off after his fury brought out his blue flames. Shiro had then found Rin with two demon Kings but he had not been their victim, instead he had been talking to them. He explained the fight, how the Kurikara had been drawn and that he had been unable to contend with two Kings.

Shiro had asked to be alone after that. Yukio suspected that the old man was grieving for his son who was now gone. After a brief argument, as Yukio insisted to he should stay, he finally left for home.

Walking alone he couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that consumed him. Maybe, if they had told Rin the truth from the start he would still be here. However, he couldn't understand why he hadn't just spoken with them before running off into the demon sunset. It was the boy's stubbornness and hard head that had always isolated him.

Yukio couldn't help but wonder how long his brother had known the truth. Perhaps that was why his behaviour had been so shit the last…few years. _He knew for a years…._.

Yukio couldn't imagine how his brother had felt. At least Yukio had had their father to guide him in the right direction. Rin had probably struggled on his own as he was exposed to god knows what.

Making it back to the monastery Yukio went straight towards his father's office. He had promised his father, but also himself, that he would be strong enough for both himself and Rin. He refused to give up on his brother, he was going to find a way to get Rin back. Even if it killed him.

Rin's POV

With his hands on his knees, Rin bent over in a fit of coughing. He had swallowed an unholy amount of dirt when he had been hanging onto Amaimon and now he was suffering for it. He spat out any remaining pieces and straightened up.

Once he was up to his full height, Rin gasped as he took in the scene in front of him. The view was drastically different to the wasteland behind him. It looked as if a large distorted city stood in front of them. They weren't like the typical buildings back in Assiah but instead the assorted structures varied greatly from one to the next. Some were small huts while others were much larger and detailed in design. One thing that linked them all however, was the dark brick that they were made out of.

The only thing illuminating the streets were the dim blue flames that were suspended in the air. What surprised Rin the most was the amount of people, no, the amount of demons that were moving around. They created an eerie atmosphere. Even though the streets were busy there was a strange silence, with the only sound being the movement of bodies.

Amaimon motioned his head for Rin to follow. Obediently he kept in step behind him, not wanting to get lost. Everything looked the same to him and he wasn't sure he would be able to find his way around if they got separated.

They were heading towards a large castle. It was made of the same dark brick like everything else, but it was illuminated a lot better.

As they approached the air grew heavier and it began to get warmer. Trying not to look at the large guards, Rin stayed close to Amaimon as they entered the castle. They were now standing in a large foyer and to his surprise it was much brighter then the streets outside. The ground was tiled, with dark colours, but there was also a large, crimson red, carpet that ran down the center and up a huge staircase.

Like outside, the lighting was provided by blue flames, but these were a lot brighter and held by torches mounted on the walls. _A bit medieval but okay._

Rin had no idea where Amaimon was leading him but he could feel the stares boring into his back. They stepped through one of the large doors at the top of the stairs and now stood in a long corridor. It had the same red carpet as the foyer and there was a long stretch of doors down to the left. Looking to his right Rin grimaced as a line of human looking demons stood silently. They wore grey tattered rags and, to his horror, their legs were chained to each other. _Slaves?_

"Amaimon….."

The demon held his hand up to silence Rin as a large figure approached. He looked like the other guards that had stood at the castle's entrance. He had rough, scaly, light blue skin. He had noticeable tusks sticking out from his lower lip and large ears. Stocky in build he held a long spear and its tip looked like it was covered in fresh blood.

He whispered something into Amaimon's ear before walking over to the slaves. Yelling an order they began to move in unison down the corridor and soon rounded a corner before they were lost from sight.

"Amimon….what was that all about…"

Rin spoke in a hushed tone. He was very uneasy and was far from comfortable. Amaimon ignored him and walked down to his left. Four doors down he stopped and walked into the room waving for Rin to follow. Inside was a grand bed. _Huh…_

Before he could look around Amaimon finally spoke up.

"This will be your new room. If you need anything just ask one of the servants, the ones in the grey clothing." The demon went to leave but Rin grabbed his arm. Looking down, Amaimon stared at the hand but didn't shake it off.

"Please, just….help me understand."

Amaimon turned back to him, shrugged and made himself comfortable on one of the cushioned chairs in the room. He took a sucker out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"Understand what?"

Rin was too much on edge to sit down so he just stood there, hands by his side.

"Those demons, the ones in chains…"

"They are slaves. Breed to serve the residents of this castle."

Rin blinked at the bluntness of Amaimon's answer.

"But…"

"Rin, this isn't Assiah. It's how things are done here. They are here to serve in any way possible. That is their purpose."

Rin didn't ask what he head meant by 'any way,' he didn't want to know. Instead, he voiced another niggling question.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Amaimon rolled his eyes, "This is your new home. You are the prince of Gehenna and princes belong in castles. Especially their father's one. Speaking of, you will be meeting him tomorrow."

"T…tomorrow..?"

"It was going to be immediately but he is busy with other matters so you will have to wait."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rin didn't move but when it was clear that Amaimon wasn't going to answer it he opened it himself. To his surprise a young boy stood in front of him. He hung his head, looking to the floor and Rin noted the grey colour of his clothes. _Another slave?_

"Eh…..can I help you."

"I have been sent to serve the young master and wish to know can I assist in any way."

The boy hadn't lifted his head as he addressed Rin but just stood there. He was so still that Rin couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Em…..actually would I be able to get something to eat."

"The young master does not need to ask, merely order. What would he like?"

Rin was a bit taken aback by the boy calling him master. He mulled the title around in his head and realised that he didn't mind it.

Remembering what the boy said, Rin didn't ask but ordered. "I'd like some Yakitori*"

The boy shook his head, "Master we have no such thing."

Rin frowned as his hope for some proper food dwindled, and he was soon egged on by his rumbling stomach. "Ahhhh are you sure, could you go check?"

The boy looked up at Rin. He was missing an eye and in its place was a very deep and ugly scar. Rin couldn't help but feel curious about what had happened to the boy.

"We do not have any Yakitori."

Before Rin could say anything else Amaimon was suddenly beside him and in his arm was the boy's throat.

"How dare you speak to your superior in such a manner!?"

Amaimon pushed the boy out into the corridor. He was now begging.

"No please, I'm sorry it won't happen again!"

"You are right, it will not."

With a sudden swipe of his hand he tore the boy's throat out. Rin took a step back as blood began to run from the now lifeless body.

Horrified, Rin watched as Amaimon licked a bit of the blood off of his hands. "Ugh, this was a rotten one."

Rin couldn't even bring himself to close the door. He just stared at the small pool of blood that began to form on the ground.

"We had shown this one mercy before by only taking an eye for his disobedience. He did not learn his lesson. However, his death will serve you well. Future slaves will now show you more respect."

With that Amaimon popped his sucker back into his mouth and walked down the corridor in the same direction the line of slaves had marched earlier. Rin didn't wait for him to round the corner before he retreated into his room. He quickly closed his door and hadn't realised he had been holding his breath.

He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Amaimon had quickly killed the boy simply because he wouldn't check for some Yakitori. Rin was filled with guilt and couldn't help but feel responsible for the boy's death.

The barbaric and inhumane nature of this place had already shown itself and Rin feared it would only get worse. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be subjected to the same savagery. He certainly hoped not. _Well that explains why demons always seem pissed off…._

He tried to forget about the dead boy outside and began to explore his new room. It had a tall ceiling which held a grand chandelier. It appeared to be made out of black glass that held blue flame. There was a single window but it seemed pointless as all he could see was the black buildings and a faint blue glow.

With a deep sigh Rin inspected his bathroom, it was basic but had everything that he needed. Rooting through his wardrobe, he realised all the clothes were the same but he had an option of white or black.

After about twenty minutes of looking around Rin could hear demons outside his room. He guessed that they were cleaning up the mess Amaimon had made. He walked over to the door and placed one ear to it. They weren't saying anything though, so Rin lost interest.

Rin grimaced as he noticed a small trail of blood running under his door. He crouched down and couldn't help but dipped his fingers into it. He looked at the dark crimson colour on his hands and without thinking he placed it in his mouth and sucked it off. He made a face of disgust

Amaimon had been right, it tasted foul. Maybe the slave had been rotten.

 *** yakitori- grilled chicken often served on thin bamboo skewers. It can be any part of the chicken and can also hold tofu, veg or other meats.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-drum roll- Another update!**

 **I'd like to thank those who have given reviews so far. I am glad you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Also, I have introduced an OC, Enjoy!xx**

Shiro's POV

Shiro had been kept in hospital for three days before he got fed up and left. He just had to get out of that damned room. Nurses and doctors had been at him constantly and he hadn't even been able to get up for a piss without asking. All the excess fluid had cleared up so he left knowing he could deal with the rest of his injuries on his own. Besides, there were more pressing issues than a few broken bones.

Instead of heading back to the monastery Shiro dug a key out of his pocket and used it on the nearest door. Stepping through, as he held his side, he stood into a well-lit corridor. Not stopping to take in his surroundings he headed down to the left. He hadn't been walking for long before he ended up where he needed to be.

Without knocking Shiro walked into Mephisto's office and sat down on the closest chair. He didn't look up or say anything to announce his arrival. He wasn't sure if Pheles was even in the office. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shiro tried to clear his head.

He couldn't understand how Rin had, willingly, passed through the Gehenna gate. He hadn't been forced over, no, he had made a fully conscious decision. Shiro cursed himself for not seeing his son's pain earlier. He had simply put it down to teenage demon hormones, or something like that. He had hoped Rin would eventually grow out of. After all, he had always been a handful and it was the behaviour Shiro had expected from the son of Satan, even though his powers had been sealed away.

However, Shiro now understood that he had been wrong. Wrong for lying to his son, he should have trusted him with the truth and believed that his son would be strong enough to handle it. _My son…..my adopted son….._

Shiro couldn't stop the small grin on his face as he pictured Rin as a child. He had been a cheeky brat but would always be able to light up your day. He had always stood up to Shiro, not taking any of the old man's shit. However, he had deeply cared for his family. That had been obvious from the beginning. Rin had been proud of his brother and the loyal to his father.

Sighing, Shiro hung his head. Rin had put so much trust in his family, he would have done anything to protect them and all they did was hid a massive part of his life, and theirs, from him

However, that didn't excuse his actions. The boy was stupid and had probably believed that he was making the right decision. When they got him back Shiro swore he would give him the beating of his life for being an idiot. Clenching his good hand he prayed that his son would be strong enough to survive in hell and not lose himself.

Looking up at the noise of footsteps Shiro made a gruff noise. "Mephisto."

"Aw Shiro my old friend," Mephisto was flamboyant as ever as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, "To what do I oh the pleasure."

Mephisto obviously noticed Shiro's injuries but didn't mention them. Instead he just strolled past him, over to his desk, twirling his umbrella. Shiro had always hated the sheer ridiculousness of the demon's weapon.

Shiro tried to stand up but he was still very weak. Instead he just moved to a chair that was closer to the desk.

"I need to get my son back."

Mephisto blinked and his expression changed to a mischievous one. "What, did the little tike runaway? Hopefully he has gone somewhere tropical, I could use a holiday!"

"Cut the crap Pheles!" That seemed to pull Mephisto back to reality. As he inclined his head back a little, he slowly sat back in his chair, locking eyes with Shiro's.

"I cannot help you."

"Bullshit! I know you had something to do with this! He left with two of your damned brothers!"

"Oh Shiro, you know better than to assume…"

Shiro was gritting his teeth in anger. The demon was playing games that he didn't have time for. Right now he just wanted to save his son and he would do so with or without Mephisto's help. He went to leave but was stopped by Mephisto's words.

"He needs to learn what we, here in the True Cross Academy, cannot teach."

Shiro slowly turned his head in horror towards the demon. He hadn't actually believed that Mephisto had anything to do with what had happened to Rin. He had just accused him in a last ditch effort to get any information he could. Now he was forced to accept the truth, that the one he trusted the most had betrayed him. _Is….is this how Rin felt?_

Shiro sat back down and just stared at the pink spotted mat on the ground. He couldn't find the strength to speak and Mephisto saw this as an opportunity to explain further.

"Kindness, mercy, forgiveness, gentleness et cetera. These are traits he will have to leave behind him, in order to unlock his full potential."

Shiro's whole body was shaking now in rage, "You had no right!"

"I had every right. After all we made a bet remember? If you could raise your sons as humans you would win and if you failed, I would win and their lives would be mine. You worked to win and so did I."

Shiro glared at the demon and if looks could kill he would be six feet under.

"What are you planning Mephisto…?"

"Tsk, now that would be telling."

Shiro left after smashing a few vases and throwing the best curse words he could think of. He had wanted to lunge and rip Mephisto's throat out but had fought hard against the urge. He knew it would have gotten him nowhere and possibly killed. As much as he hated it, and as much as it made his blood boil, he needed Mephisto if he was going to get his son back.

Rin's POV

Rin tossed in his bed and groaned as he was woken by a loud knock on his door. The bed had been surprisingly comfy and he didn't want to get up. With a huge effort Rin rolled out of the bed and, after a second knock, slumped towards the wardrobe. "Give me a second!"

With a big yawn he grabbed a black pair of trousers and shirt. Slipping his shoes on, he did a stretch that a cat would be envious of.

He then caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors in the room. He hadn't had the chance to examine himself since he had arrived. Lifting his lip he looked at his now pointed canines. However, they weren't as large as they had been before. His ears were also less pointed. Rin moved his tail from side to side and couldn't help but laugh. He was quickly interrupted as the knock on his door came again.

Rin rolled his eyes as he walked towards it. He hadn't seen anyone since the incident with Amaimon. Opening the door, Rin's eyes widened in shock as two guards stood in the hallway. He hadn't noticed the small girl that hung her head until she spoke. Her voice was very squeaky and her skin was a faint grey that matched her uniform. Rin could have been mistaken but her skin looked almost transparent.

"The young master has been summoned. We were given the pleasure to escort him to the throne room."

Rin just nodded his head as he followed the girl. He could also feel the guard's breathing down his neck. He couldn't help but shiver a little. They made their way back into the foyer and down the staircase. Rin hadn't noticed before but nestled behind the stairs, and underneath the balcony, were large double doors. They were pitch black with golden embellishments. As they passed through, Rin took in a small breath. In front of them was another long corridor however this was noticeably different in a number of ways.

First there was a row of guards down each side. Second was the chandeliers, they weren't black like the one in Rin's bedroom, they were golden. However, the thing that impressed Rin the most was the raised, and very large, throne that stood in the center of the room at end of the corridor.

At first Rin had thought that it was made from a white metal of some kind, however as they got closer Rin realised he had been mistaken. It was made out of bone. The main seat was composed of longer bones but the back was decorated with a number of assorted skulls. Some were a lot larger than others.

Rin bumped into the small girl, he hadn't realised she had stopped walking. She quickly spun around and fell to her knees.

"I beg your forgiveness young master!" She placed her head on the ground and Rin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Eh….it's okay….you can get up."

She rose to her feet and bowed her head before she quickly walked away. He looked back at the throne and was surprised when he noticed somebody was now sitting on it. _Satan….?_

A shiver ran down his back as the demon raised his hand. Rin was suddenly pushed forward by the guards and as he got closer he could make out Satan's features better. He was larger than Rin had imagined, probably twice as tall as your average human and a lot stronger. What shocked Rin the most was that he was pure black. He also wore similar black garments as Rin. If he had a tail or horns Rin couldn't see them. A dim blue flame covered him but it was his eyes that scared Rin the most. They were a bright red and screamed power.

Rin was stopped just at the base of the steps that lead up to the throne. He didn't say or do anything but when one of the guards hit the back of his leg, Rin fell to his knees. When he tried to get back up he was knocked down once more.

A deep voice rang through the room, "You will kneel."

Rin quickly stopped trying to get up and stayed down on one knee. He was terrified, there was no point denying it. He could feel the pure power radiating off of the King. He just waited to be addressed and tried to keep his breath steady.

"You are so tiny…you look weak. How does one like you have the strength to possess my flame?!"

Rin winched as the final words boomed through the room. He hadn't done anything but had already managed to piss Satan off. Rin wanted to speak up for himself but he valued his life more than his pride so he just stayed quite.

"I suppose you would like to know why you were summoned." Rin looked up as the demon approached and tried to scramble away as a hand reached for his throat. However, his attempt was futile and he was lifted into the air. Now, face to face with Satan, Rin tried to get loose but it was pointless he would never be able to break free. So instead he just took in the wisps of air that he could and he hung there.

"Pathetic. You came here on your own accord but you are not useful. Not yet at least. You will be trained in combat and once you are ready you will return."

With that he let go and Rin feel to the ground. He just about managed to catch himself as he landed on his feet but he quickly went down onto one knee once again. He watched Satan return back to his throne and knots formed in his stomach when he seen an ugly smile spread across his face.

"At least you are a quick learner. Now rise."

After a brief hesitation Rin stood up. He wondered who, or what, would be training him but he couldn't help looking forward to it. He had come to wonder what he would actually do here and at least he now had a direction to go in. Something to pursue. He felt confident in his abilities. After all, he had spent most of his days fighting.

"You will be trained by one of my best, Kamiko."

When he spoke the name a young girl stepped out of the shadows that were clinging to the walls. Rin was taken aback about her appearance and her strange beauty. She stood with her head bowed and her face was framed by long, curled white hair. Her skin was pure white as well and she wore a pure white kimono. It was slightly shorter than traditional ones as Rin could just see her bare feet. _Wonder what her favourite colour is._

She now stood beside Rin and knelt down.

"I am at your service."

"You shall take my son and begin his training. Do not fail."

"I will not disappoint, Master."

"Dismissed." With a wave of his hand the girl rose, nodded her head once again, and motioned for Rin to follow her.

They left the throne room, guards in tow. Rin followed the girl as she led him back to the foyer. There was a single door near the main entrance and they descended the stairs that were behind it. It felt like they had been walking down forever until they hit a wide open room. The ground was covered in dirt and the ceiling was ridiculously high.

At the back were racks that held a variety of weapons. The girl brought him over and picked up one of the swords.

"This is the Kurikara. I don't know if anyone has informed you but it holds your demonic power. I have been instructed to keep it intact until you are strong enough to wield it with precision and control."

She placed it back and nodded at the two guards that had followed them down. Obeying her silent command they turned and left. Once they were alone the girl's demeanor immediately changed.

"Nyaaaahhhh, why do I always have to train the weak ones?" She wined as her solemn expression turned to one of exhaustion.

Rin couldn't help but feel offended. He had bite his tongue in the throne room but didn't hold back now.

"Who you calling weak?! You haven't seen what I can do!"

A sly grin spread across the girls face as she stepped back towards the center of the room. She tied her her up and waved Rin forward.

"Come show me then."

Rin didn't need to be asked again. Rushing forward he threw a punch toward the girl but she easily dodged it, Rin quickly followed up with a kick which Kamiko then jumped over.

Rin tried to hit her with a right upper cut but she merely moved her head. She quickly grabbed Rin's arm and flipped him. He landed on his stomach and winched as she twisted his arm back. Kneeling on him she whispered in his ear, "I win."

Rin hissed in pain as he tried to move but he soon realised he wasn't going anywhere. He slumped in defeat and waited for Kamiko to get off him.

"You are heavier than you look."

She just laughed in response and once she was satisfied that Rin had spent enough time in the dirt she stood up, pulling him to his feet. He was absolutely filthy and he stared at Kamiko in disbelief as she was spotless.

Without warning she rushed towards Rin with an open palm, smacking him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards and hit the wall. Rubbing the back of his head he growled.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

As the girl walked over she grinned as she raised one finger. "Lesson one, always be prepared."

Rin stood back up and braced himself for what she would do next but she moved so quickly that he couldn't stop her from grabbing his tail. He cried out in pain and cursed the girl that was laughing again.

"Lesson two, hide your damn tail. You now know how much it hurts when it's messed with."

Rin's face burned. The girl was making a fool out of him and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. With her back to him, Rin lunged. Unfortunately he had not expected her to duck underneath his attack. Landing face first in the dirt Rin felt like staying there and sinking into it.

The girl was now standing over him and offered her his hand, "Lesson three, don't let your emotions rule your decisions."

However, Rin did not talk her hand and got to his feet on his own.

"Haha! See you are already learning!" She smacked him on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

"I talked with Amaimon after I was informed that I will be training you. Your opponents will not be children of Assiah. They will have skill and strategy and your street fighting will be of no use."

Rin nodded his head in response. As much as he hated to admit it the girl was right. Rin had believed that he was able to handle himself but that belief was quickly crushed. He had never faced anyone of her caliber before and he doubted she was even exerting herself.

"So Kamiko is it? How did you become one of Satan's 'best'?"

The girl's smile was devilish. "I kicked a lot of tail. Now let us start."

She didn't give anything else away and Rin decided he would ask another time. For now he was shown some martial art moves. He was a bit grumpy because he was being treated like a child but listened intently. She was demonstrating moves he'd never seen before, ranging from basic to advance. He struggled at first but after a while he began to get the hang of some of the maneuvers. Even though it was basic training he was making progress. After all, every master was once a novice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another update for yee!**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to drop a review xx**

Rin's POV

Rin stared at the chandelier in his room. He was exhausted but had been unable to sleep due to nightmares. He had dreamt of the night he had left Assiah and how he had abandoned Shiro. He had felt guilty, not because he had left but rather that he hadn't said goodbye. It didn't surprise Rin that he missed his old 'family.' He had expected as much, after all he had lived there for his entire life. However, his feelings hadn't dimmed and he still felt hurt by what they had done. As the weeks passed in Gehenna he had been working on accepting what they had done. It was wrong, but it was their decision and Rin couldn't do anything to change it.

Rin rolled out of bed and stretched. His body was sore from all the training Kamiko had been doing with him. She had intensely put him through his paces for the last three weeks and Rin had aches all over his body. All Rin had been doing was training, he hadn't left the castle since he arrived and had had not been summoned by Satan, which he was really grateful for. He quickly got changed and headed out of his room. He no longer needed to be escorted by guards upon Kamiko's request. _A small blessing at least._

Kamiko had also shown him where he could get something to eat and what he would actually enjoy. Rin was curious about the girl so had tried to speak to her outside of training on a number of occasions, however she had been having none of it. She had always brushed him aside with either a scowl or a laugh depending on the question he had asked. He hadn't even learned what weapon she used.

Sighing, Rin headed down the stairs towards the training room. He hadn't been hungry so had skipped breakfast. He strolled across the dirt with his hands behind his head. To his surprise Kamiko was already here, despite the early hour. She hadn't seen him come in as her attention was already held. She was talking to a larger demon. He had about a head on Kamiko and a lot more muscle. His skin looked to be covered in fur that held a mustard yellow tint.

As Rin got closer they both turned their heads. Rin grimaced as he got a look at the demons face. His eyes were black and they appeared to have sunken into his skull. His lips were not big enough to hide his teeth that looked like needles and his nose was flat against his face.

Kamiko waved Rin closer and inclining her head towards the demon she began the day's session.

"Today you will be sparing with him. He is my old sparring partner and will not be easy to defeat."

Rin could her a low growl coming from the demon. With a small intake of breath, Rin readied himself. He hadn't actually expected anyone to be down here, so he had planned to simply loosen himself up. Rin hadn't sparred with anyone other than Kamiko and he knew well that she always held back, even though he lost every time. However, Rin couldn't help but be a bit excited by the news that he had to spar with another demon. _I have to do it eventually._

Rin rolled his shoulders that were still a bit stiff and followed Kamiko to the centre. She made the two of them stand about twenty feet apart with her in the middle.

"Ready?"

Both nodded their heads.

"Then…..KICK ASS!"

With that Kamiko launched herself back out of the way. As soon as she had moved the yellow demon rushed at Rin. Focusing, Rin leapt to the right to avoid his attack and brought his left foot around in a kick. It connected with the demons side and it skidded across the ground. Rin celebrated in his head a little but ready himself once again for the next attack. However, the demon didn't move, instead it just stood there staring at Rin. It stretched out its arms and legs and cracked its neck. _Damn, he's only warming up._

Without warning it rushed at Rin once again but as Rin jumped out of the way he hadn't seen the demons thick tail. It caught his legs as the demon turned and Rin fell to the ground. He caught a glimpse of the demons fist just in time and managed to roll away just as it smacked into the ground where Rin's head had been.

Quickly, Rin scrambled to his feet as he narrowly dodged another swipe. He cursed himself for constantly being on the defence but he wasn't sure how he would land any hits to the brute.

It came at Rin with its left fist which Rin dodged with ease. However, it had been a decoy as the right came rushing up to catch Rin on the chin. His head was sent flying up and it took everything Rin had to stay on his feet.

He was doing absolutely rubbish and could feel Kamiko's stare. With a deep breath Rin steadied himself and faced off with the demon once more.

"Come on kid, give it up, I have yo….."

Rin took his opportunity and as the demon tried to taunt him he sprinted forward. The demon must have expected an incoming punch but instead Rin landed both feet on the ground and pushed off over the demon's head. He landed behind him and as he turned around Rin caught him in the side with his foot. The demon staggered and Rin quickly followed with a fist to the stomach. As the demon doubled over Rin used his elbow to hit the back of the demons neck.

It collapsed to the floor from and Rin couldn't help but feel relieved. He turned to Kamiko with a grin. "Kicked his bu…"

Before he could finish a hand grabbed his ankle and looking down at the yellow hand he cursed the world. The demon threw Rin like a rag doll into the wall. Rin slide to the ground and as he struggled to get to his feet the demon punched him in the gut. It was quickly followed by a punch to the side of Rin's head and stars burst into view.

The demon raised his leg to stomp on Rins head but was suddenly sent flying to the side. Now Kamiko stood over Rin. His vision was still blurry and he was already developing a killer headache. He lifted himself into a sitting position and wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose and busted lip.

Kamiko crouched down, "Cockiness cost you the battle." Rin noted that the girl wasn't her usual self. Normally she would have made fun of him by now but instead she rose back up with a blank stare on her face. Rin looked over to the demon that had been about to kill him. He now lay on the ground and didn't seem to be moving.

Rin didn't move as he was too sore and felt sorry for himself. He looked up at the girl who glared down at him with disappointment.

"Rin get up."

Rin just shook his head. He was still too sore to move and he was pretty sure he was in shock.

"Get. Up."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand what had gotten into her but he didn't like this sudden attitude.

"I'll get up when I'm ready."

He hadn't expected her to growl. He was a bit taken a back and also offended.

"You will do as I say! NOW GET UP!"

Rin just smiled his cocky smile.

"Make me."

Before she could do anything the room exploded into blue flame and the temperature soured. Rin's eyes widened as he noticed the black figure in the middle of the room. _How long had he been there?_

Rin's eyes turned back to Kamiko who had bent down to pick him up by the collar. Her face looked sad and she whispered just faintly enough so Rin could barely hear.

"I tried to get you up."

She placed him onto his feet and walked away. Now, in her place stood Satan.

Yukio's POV

It had been over three weeks since Rin had gone. Yukio was sitting in his father's office as the old man read over some reports. They had been trying to look into alleged appearances of Gehenna gates but there had been very view siting's. It also seemed that Satan was the only one who could open one and if there were any other way then they hadn't found it. Nobody had.

Yukio took his glasses off and began to clean them as his mind wondered. He was still pissed off at Mephisto for what he had done. His father had filled him in when he got home. Yukio had wanted to rip the demon's head off but his father had advised against any form of action. He hadn't been sure what Mephisto had been planning but he did know that he was probably the only way they would get Rin back. They had to stay on his good side.

It sickened Yukio that they were merely pawns in Mephisto's game. There was no doubt that he King had a plan but Yukio didn't like that it involved sending Rin to Gehenna.

"Damnit. This is useless." Shiro tossed the report into the bin.

Yukio muttered a sorry. He had been coming up dry with the reports he had been looking at lately.

Shiro just shook his head. "No, it's okay. We'll just keep looking. There has to be something."

Yukio just hung his head and placed his glasses back on his face. He wasn't losing hope but was just getting stressed. He could only imagine what his brother was going through. He had wondered a few times if Rin was still alive but had pulled himself up on it. _Of course Rin is alive idiot._

Yukio never doubted that his brother was strong. He just didn't know what Rin would be dealing with and that was what scared him the most. The unknown. Rin would survive but would he be the same brother that Yukio knew.

The two went through another few files as the hours rolled by. They were all the same. People claimed to see or know about the gate but they had all been lying or mistaken. With a loud groan Yukio threw another file into the bin as there was a knock on the office door.

One of the priest walked in with a look of concern on his face.

"There are people at the door….for both of you."

Before he could be asked to explain the priest left, leaving the door open. Yukio looked at his dad in confusion but the old man simply shrugged. Getting up they both headed towards the front door. Yukio couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. _Who would have business with both of us?_

It all became clear however. At the door stood one of the arch knights, Arthur Auguste Angel. He was flanked with multiple high ranking exorcists who were spread out around the Monastery's yard. Yukio gasped as he seen the priests in hand cuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Angel turned his attention towards the young boy. "Silence!"

Yukio choked as his words got caught in his throat. His father placed a hand in front of him, while shaking his head. Yukio understood not to say anything more. Instead, his father stood between him and the knight.

"Why are you here?"

Flicking his hair out of his eyes Angel glared at Shiro. "Paladin, we are here to take you into custody and transport you to the Vatican to await trial."

Shiro clenched his fists and tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "And what are the charges?"

Angel didn't even try to keep the look of disgust off of his face and out of his voice.

"For harbouring the Son of Satan."

Before Yukio could protest Angel had his father on the ground. However, Shiro wasn't resisting. Instead he just lay on the ground in silence as the cuffs were slapped around his wrists. Yukio didn't understand how anyone had found out. It was his father that had taken out the more important reports. Nobody would have been suspicious of the Paladin studying the Gehenna gate.

Before Yukio could think about it some more he was hit across the head with the butt of Angel's sword. He fell to the ground and his glasses broke. He could hear his father finally speaking up as he felt the cold metal of hand cuffs being slapping across his wrists.

Yukio winched as he was pulled up to his feet by one of the exorcists. He faced Angel now and he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything stupid. Instead, he just stared the man with a blank expression in an effort not to give anything away.

Shiro's angry voice broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing with my son?! The charges are against me!"

Angel merely shrugged as he put on a fake expression of innocence. "For all I know he could have been in on it. An accomplice"

"You are full of shit!"

"And you are under arrest."

While they were talking another exorcist had used one of her keys to open up the door to the Vatican. Without another word both father and son were dragged through.

Rin's POV

Rin's muscles had frozen and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The last time he had been this close to Satan the beast had been holding him by the throat. Rin's mind was no longer on the pain he was in but instead he was panicking. He didn't know why Satan was here or what he was planning to do. As if he had read his mind Satan's voice echoed through the training hall.

"You shall learn respect and will obey orders."

All colour drained from Rin's face as the demon crouched down beside him.

"NOW GET UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!"

Rin instinctively closed his eyes as the demon roared in his face. He didn't need any more encouragement and hauled himself back onto his feet. He was in pain but he knew it would heal up in a short while. However, he didn't know what the demon was planning as he rose back up to his feet.

"We shall see if you have learned your lesson."

Rin gulped as Kamiko pulled a small slave boy into the room. The demon couldn't have been that old. If they had been back in Assiah Rin guessed that he wouldn't have been any older than eight. However, he couldn't tell if that was the demo's true age.

He was trying to get out of the girls grip but she was strong and didn't seem phased by the boys struggling. He tried to bite her hand but was quickly stopped by a sharp slap to the face. Kamiko growled something to him but Rin hadn't been able to hear what she said. However, the boy had stopped struggling and walked over in front of Satan. Knelling down in front of Rin, he bowed his head. _Is….is he crying?_

"Kill him."

The small boy winched at the order but did not move. Rin stared in horror at Satan. He didn't want to hurt the boy let alone kill him. He hadn't done anything wrong and now he was just meant to end him. Rin just shook his head.

"I….I can't."

Satan just stared at his son with disdain.

"I won't ask again."

Rin knew that he was being incredibly stupid for refusing an order from Satan but he just couldn't bring himself to raise his hand. He enjoyed the sparring with Kamiko because she was capable of defending herself. He had even enjoyed the fights he had had on the streets back in Assiah because he knew the people he fought were never one hundred percent helpless. However, this boy was just kneeling in front of Rin, waiting to die. He couldn't do it and he was going to regret his decision.

"No."

Satan didn't yell or roar like Rin had expected. Nor did his flame surge in anger. Instead he stayed calm. Without looking away from Rin he ushered Kamiko forward. Approaching with her head down she stood beside the demon.

"Show my son how a quick death would have been a mercy to the boy."

Kamiko simply nodded and swiftly kicked the boy in the back. Sh bent down and rolled him over so he was on his back. Sitting on his chest Rin looked in horror as the girls nails sharpened into claws.

She ignored the boy's pleas and screams and started to drag her claws across his face. She lift deep gashes that immediately started to bleed. Rin had moved to stop her but a black hand pinned him to the wall.

"You will watch."

Kamiko continued to carve her way across the boy's cheeks. She had even peeled away a parts of his face and Rin had to stop himself from puking. The boy continued to plead and scream but he was ignored.

Kamiko eventually stopped to hover her hand over the boy's eyes. With a lightning fast swipe she cut through them. She must have had enough of the screams because she then slit the boy's throat. Within seconds the boy was dead.

Rin stared at Kamiko in horror as she stood back up. Her usually immaculate white kimono was now covered in red blood. Rin looked back to the boy on the ground. He was unrecognisable and Rin couldn't help but feel….guilty. If he had just done what he was told then the boy wouldn't of had to suffer such a horrible death.

Rin wanted to scream bloody murder at the girl. He had stupidly thought she was different from the other demons but as she stood there she looked more demonic than anything he had ever seen. Well other than Satan of course. The blood stains that covered her form head to toe looked even more ghastly due to her snow white appearance.

His attention was drawn back to Satan as he began to speak.

"You will be punished for your disobedience."

With that Rin was lifted into the air by the crown of his head. The demon had no problem holding onto Rin who was now dangling. He carried him out of the training room and through a black door Rin hadn't noticed before. As he walked Rin struggled. He didn't know where he was being carried off to and he didn't want to find out.

He couldn't help but fear for his life. He had stupidly defied Satan and he was sure he would be killed for it.

Satan must have been getting pissed off with Rin's pathetic attempts of getting free because he smacked the boy into the corridors wall. The last thing Rin remembered was his leg being grabbed and hanging upside down, before he fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys that this update took so long, there was a death in the family and then I had to move up to college (where I spent most days hungover so no writing was done.)**

 **Im hoping now to get an update out every week on a saturday, Irish time.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapterxx**

Rin's POV

Groggy and with blurred vision Rin tried to move his limbs. He strained to lift his head as bindings resisted his movement. With confusion he blinked away the water that was in his eyes and as his vision became sharper. A grotesque scent filled his nostrils and he felt as if he might puke.

Rin slowly became more aware of his surroundings. First of all, he was chained at his wrists and ankles. Looking up he seen the metal that cuffed his arms, the chain suspending from the ceiling. He tried to get loose but his attempts were fruitless and all he did was cut into his hands. As blood trickled down his arm his vision feel to his feet. Both were chained separately to two different links on the floor. He could only shuffle about an inch or two in any given direction but if he did, that too would cause small cuts to form on his ankles.

The floor he stood on was cold and sticky. It was too dark to make out what the floor was made from but he was nearly positive that it was rock and dirt. There was nothing else in the circular room other than a door and beside it a single lever.

Rin couldn't remember anything after Satan had thrown him. He had no idea where he he had been taken but he knew that he was in big trouble. His stomach turned as paranoia began to dance in his head. He couldn't help but imagine what other demons had experienced in this room and what was going to be done to him. Would he be tortured or just left to hang like a rag doll?

Rin was also unable to get the image of a bloodied Kamiko out of his mind. He could clearly see her on top of the boy as she tortured him slowly before ending his misery. He couldn't help but feel that it would have been better to kill the boy himself, at least it would have been a kinder death. At least he wouldn't have been thrown down here.

Rin's muscles slowly began to ache as the minutes turned into hours. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the door slowly opened. Rin lifted his head and instantly wished he was alone again. There was enough light being emitted from the torches in the room so that Rin could make out the figure.

In the door frame stood a hunched over demon who's figure was skeletal and Rin couldn't tell if it was male or female. _Probably doesn't matter._

As the figure approached its features became clearer. It seemed like a walking skeleton covered with a tight grey skin. There were small strips coming from its head which looked like a mock version of hair but Rin could have sworn it was made out of shredded flesh. It walked with a slight limp and it hung to its left. Rin couldn't help but be freaked out. He tried to break from his restraints even though he knew it was futile. He would not be able to escape from this creature.

As it got closer Rin could hear the screech of wheels. He tore his eyes from the still approaching monster and grimaced at the cart some slave was pushing in. It was a steel looking box with numerous dents and scratches on it.

The demon now stood in front of Rin and he held his breath. He had thought the smell in the room was bad before but it had gotten much worse. Trying to pull his head away from the approaching hand Rin couldn't stop the fear that washed over him.

The hand dragged along his face and the creature parted its cracked lips to show a toothless mouth.

"Smooth."

The voice was harsh, broken and very dry. It was like its vocal cords had been destroyed and it was just barely able to talk.

"I'm Gōmon*."

As it walked to the cart Rin shook his chains furiously, he didn't care for the blood that was running down his arms, and into the floor, he just wanted to get away from this thing. He knew he was going to have it bad in this place but he didn't want this. He didn't deserve this and couldn't help but fear for his life.

He watched in pure horror as the creature opened the doors from the cart and pulled out a small knife, what seemed to be a pair of plyers and a needle.

"Please, just... you don't need to do this."

The creature merely chuckled and wagged a finger in Rin's direction.

"No…no please!" Rin was panicking now, this creature looked sadistic and something that would easily invade your nightmares.

"Boy….pleas won't help."

"BUT YOU…."

Rin was interrupted by its loud laugh. He didn't think it would have been able to make a sound so loud and it was sickening to the ears.

"I'll show you then."

Without further explanation the demon slumped towards the lever on the wall and put all its might into it pushing it down. Winching at the sound of metal on metal Rin lifted his head as the ceiling began to pull out from the centre. His chain was attached to the spot that didn't move. Instead of being part of the ceiling it was suspended by more chains that were attached to the walls.

However, it wasn't the chains that held is attention. It was the cells that were now visible. The ceiling had pulled all the way back and above him were dozens upon dozens of prison cells. It was unclear if the cells ended at the top or if it just kept going into the darkness. An endless tower of trapped souls.

What took Rin aback the most was the screams, wails and screeching. The noise was deafening and Rin thought it would drive him insane. He just wanted to cover his ears. There was madness, terror and sadness in every sound that came from above him and he couldn't do anything to block it out.

Rin hadn't noticed Gōmon coming back towards him with the cart until he grabbed his face. Rin tried to pull back but the creature was far too strong. Rin's eyes widened in fear as he seen the knife in its other hand and as it was plunged into Rin's side his screams joined those above him.

Shiro's POV

Shiro sat in his cell silently. It was small, cold and just unpleasant. He had been thrown in here shortly after they had dragged him and Yukio into the Vatican. He was only told that his trial would be in a couple of hours.

He had been shocked that it was arranged so quickly and slightly angered. They must have been planning it for a while if they were ready to take him to trial so quickly. He couldn't lie to himself, as much as he was angry, he was also scared. Not for himself, but for both his sons. He felt like he had dragged Yukio into this mess and that it would ruin his career as an exorcist.

He was also scared for Rin. He could be thrown into jail or even executed. How would he be able to save Rin then? He had let them both down, had failed to keep them safe. Now all he could do was sit alone in the Vatican's prison and curse everyone he could think of. The Vatican, Angel and Mephisto, all of them had screwed him over.

He couldn't help but wonder how they had found out what he had been up to. It could have been the amount of files he was taking out but all that would have done is draw a small bit of suspicion but it could have easily been brushed off with the excuse of research.

Before he could think more on the subject four guards suddenly appeared at his cell door. Glancing up the old man did not move as they unlocked his cell, he knew where he was going as the metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists.

Shiro was led through the corridors of the Vatican to where they held trial. It was a large room, in the centre were a flight of stairs that led up to a podium and on it stood Mephisto who was looking at his shoes while humming to himself. Shiro glared at the demon as he made his way to the top. He was left standing there beside him as everyone assembled. On the floor stud Angel and the exorcists that he arrived with and also Yukio, who was handcuffed.

Shiro looked at the gathered Grigori and felt a lump in his throat. They seemed silently confident and he didn't know if he would be able to deny or talk his way out of this. He wasn't sure what they knew and what evidence they had.

About five minutes past before a hush fell over the hall and those gathered stared down at the paladin. Mephisto hadn't said a word to Shiro and only stood there as he stroked his small goatee, no longer humming.

"Shiro Fujimoto, you have been brought before the Grigori and your peers." The strong voice of the judge broke the silence, "you have been accused of harbouring the Son of Satan, how do you plead?"

Shiro was frozen to the spot and he didn't know what to say. If he plead guilty there would be no going back but would he be able to weasel his way out if he claimed innocence. However, before he could make up his mind Mephisto spoke lowly so only he could hear.

"If you ever want to see Rin again, plead guilty."

Shiro just stared at the demon who looked like he hadn't said a thing. He was simply looking up at the judge. This was very bad, in a matter of hours Shiro's life had gone from bad to fucking hell.

Shiro closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he steadied his voice.

"I plead guilty."

A loud gasp spread across the hall as people cried in outrage. The bang of a hammer could be heard but it did little to silence the flow of abuse that was heading Shiro's way. Every exorcist in the hall was disgusted and showed it without hesitation.

"SILENCE!"

As soon as a member of the Grigori spoke the hall settled. A few minutes passed before they spoke again.

"Fifteen years ago you were sent to deal with Yuri Egin. Did you do this?"

Shiro stood strong as he answered.

"No."

"So you let her live and bring Satan's son into the world?"

"When I found her she had already given birth and died soon after."

"And her child?"

Shiro blinked. Did they know that she had had twins? The way their questions were praised…. he wasn't sure so he decided to test the waters.

"Her son survived. I took him in and raised him along with my own son Yukio."

They stared at him in silence and he could feel Yukio's stares. He knew his son would be confused but if it would protect him he would lie to the Grigori, he would lie through his teeth.

"So the two boys are not related?"

"No they are not."

"And why should we believe the man who hid the Son of Satan from the world?"

Before Shiro could speak Mephisto waved his umbrella in the air as he spoke up for the first time. Shiro had actually forgot he was there.

"I can vouch for the man. I was there when he took in the boy."

Another gasp ran through the hall but before it could get out of control Mephisto continued.

"You see we had a plan."

That seemed to intrigue the Grigori.

"What do you mean?"

"To use him as a weapon." Mephisto looked up from under the rim of his hat as a menacing grin crossed his face, "to fight against Satan."

"And where is the boy now? We were unable to locate him in the monastery."

"Ahh yes, unfortunately we were unable to keep the boy safe and he was taken to Gehenna," Mephisto puckered his lips together as he gave a little shrug, "oopsies."

Another grumble spread around the hall as people began to debate with each other over this news. The Grigori talked among themselves before turning their attention to Mephisto.

"And why shouldn't we place you on trail also?"

"Well," Mephisto's voice was chipper as he words were practically musical," I am the one who revealed Shiro's secret. Also, must I point out how much I have helped the Order over the past two hundred years?"

Shiro repressed the burning anger in him and did his best not to lunge right for Mephisto. _Bastard._

The trial went on after that as their focus turned back to Shiro as they questioned him left, right and centre. He was asked how he had raised the boy, how he had treated him and if he had known the truth. He was honest with them to a certain extent and at one point he lied, saying that he had been training the boy to fight. He had also explained that Yukio had not known about Rin and thankfully they seemed to believe him.

It was revealed that, after Mephisto had told the Grigori about Rin, they had set up a number of spies in the area who had confirmed seeing blue flame near and in the monastery.

His research into Gehenna had also been brought up, to his dismay. He had wanted to avoid it but obviously they had been watching what him closely. He had explained that he wanted to know if there was danger of one popping up again soon.

He was doing his best not to show the love he felt for his son. He knew he was facing the threat of execution for such a betrayal but he hoped that if he could convince them that he had their interests at heart maybe he could stay alive. After all, few would forgive a man who loved the Son of Satan like he was his own.

Mephisto had been defending him and backing up his lies. He didn't know what the demon was up to but couldn't help but be thankful for his help. After that, it didn't that long for the Grigori to make their final decision. The judge spoke clearly as he made the announcement.

"The Grigori have made their decision. Shiro Fujimoto, you will be stripped of your title and removed from the True Cross Order. You will no longer be an exorcist and will hand in your keys, weapons and will return any other property belonging to the Order. As for your other son Yukio, he will not face any punishment for your betrayal, however, should you contact him our hand will be forced and he will face the same penalty. Do you understand?"

Shiro nodded his head and as he was removed from the hall, he could hear Mephisto's soft chuckle and could see the tears on Yukio's face.

Rin's POV

Rin's head slumped to his chest as blood blurred his vision. His voice was cracked, his throat was dry and his hair was drenched in sweat and blood. He was alone in the room and his wrists took most of his weight as he struggled to stay on his feet. They were red raw and blood constantly streamed down is arms and onto his face. His body had been cut, his fingers and toes broken repeatedly and his face punctured by numerous needles.

Rin had never felt so much pain in his life. Gōmon had taken sickening pleasure from his suffering. He had laughed at his screams and cooed when he cried. He had even licked the blood from Rin's chest which had left an intense stinging sensation which had shook Rin's entire body. Rin had never wanted to die as much as he had in those moments. Infact, if it wasn't for his fast healing he was sure that he would have died.

The floor was covered in his blood, some was dried and some was fresh. His feet were painted with it and his muscles were crying out for relief. He just wanted to give up and fall to the floor but his chains wouldn't let him. He wanted to be strong, god did he want to but this was more than he could bare. From the constant taunting of the demon and unnatural pain he had gone through he felt broken, defeated. Worst of all he felt worthless. He didn't know how long he had been in this room but it had felt like a life time. _A life time of suffering._

Rin didn't even have the energy to lift his head as the door opened. He expected what was coming and couldn't help but wish, for which seemed like the hundredth time, that he was dead. What he didn't expect was the white hand that touched his face. It whipped the blood from his eyes and lifted his head. Kamiko stared at him with a blank stare that held no emotion. She let his head hang once more and crouched down to unlock his ankle chains. He didn't move as she freed his wrists. Once he was loose he couldn't hold himself up and feel, but before he could hit the ground Kamiko caught him. Rin couldn't stop the tears before he fell unconscious for a short time.

Rin had half expected to wake up in a bed or somewhere warm but instead he was sat on a chair in the throne room. It was empty apart from Kamiko whose white kimono was covered in Rin's blood. She stared at him for a long time before finally speaking.

"It won't scar, Gōmon was told not to use any of his devices infused with the blue flame."

Rin couldn't find any comfort in her words. If it was meant to be a sign of mercy Rin didn't see it, all he felt was dread. Dread that there could have been something worse than that which he had experienced. He wasn't sure he would come out of it with his sanity.

He sat there in a heap knowing he looked pathetic and undignified. Tired, weak and defeated Rin just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Kamiko came over to him and pulled back her sleeve to show small scars up her arm.

"It could have been worse, and next time it will be."

Rin couldn't ignore the threat in her words as she left the room. He lifted his head and watched her leave the room. He didn't know why he had been brought here but now that he was out of his chains and sitting down he felt like he was regaining a little bit of his strength.

"Boy."

Rin's heart stopped. He hadn't noticed the dark figure sitting on the throne before. _How does he DO that!_

"You will not disobey me again."

Rin just nodded his head. He knew that his voice would crack and betray him and honestly he didn't think he would be able to talk if he tried. Satan just nodded as Kamiko returned and once again she had a slave in her hand.

This time it was a small demon girl with jagged ears and a pointed nose. However, Rin didn't want to look at her, instead he looked ahead of himself and tried not to make eye contact with anybody else. The slave girl didn't resist as Kamiko threw her to her knees in front of Rin. Kamiko simply stood in silence beside Rin and placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at Satan.

"Kill her."

Rin's gaze fell to the girl and then to his own hands. It was kill or be killed. It was how things were here. Those deemed as worthless were treated as such and he didn't want to end up like that and he certainly wouldn't be going back to Gōmon if he could help it.

He placed his hands on the girls head and with a swift movement snapped her neck. Her body feel to the ground and he could her a dark chuckle fill the room.

 _Better her than me…._

 ***Gomon is Japenese for torture (thats what the internet told me at least if I am wrong don't hesitate to correct me and I will fix it)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right guys, it's Saturday so that means...UPDATE :D**

 **I didn't get as much time to check for grammar in this one because I have a pharmacology assignment due so and fractional occupancy curves aren't fun to draw so I'm a bit pooped :o**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment and I appreciate the reviews!**

 **Stay awesome xx**

Yukio

Yukio had stood in shock horror as his father's sentence was delivered. Not only had he been stripped of his title but he had also been completely removed from the True Order. He was no longer a registered exorcist and to make matters worse Shiro was prohibited from seeing his son ever again.

As the trial had ticked on by Shiro's actions had surprised Yukio. Especially, when he had convinced the Grigori that he was not Rin's twin. Yukio knew better however, he knew his father was just trying to spare him the same punishment he faced. In a last ditch effort he had saved Yukio from the same faith. However, Yukio had no intention of obeying the Vatican's orders to never see his father again.

Yukio was very clever and he knew there would be no way of getting Rin back by working through the order. Even though he had been cleared of suspicion the Vatican was sneaky, they would be watching Yukio.

He was actually conflicted, he knew they were doing their job. After all they were trained demon hunters. However, Yukio vowed to save his brother, demon or not. He had thought about it before and had always come to the same conclusion. There was no way he could hate his brother. It wasn't Rin's fault that he had ended up the way he had and Yukio didn't like the idea of just leaving him to his faith in Gehenna.

Once the trial had ended Yukio had been escorted out of the hall and was brought back to his monastery. After showing the exorcists his father's study he left them to ransack it and went to his room. He stood silently in the doorway as he looked longingly at Rin's bed. He had moved out a while ago as the empty space was crushing him. Rin's stuff and mess hadn't been touched and it always reminded Yukio of where his brother was. Of what he was going through.

Yukio strode over to Rin's bed and, after pushing some of the clothes off of it, lay down. He let his thoughts wander and his mind went back to that night. When his brother was lost to the gates of hell. Where he had found his father, bloodied, broken and crying. He had stood on the spot where Rin had willingly stepped into the gate with the Demon King of Earth.

He still didn't understand why his brother had chosen that life and he didn't want to know. He knew it was foolish, but he believed Rin would return and be the same stubborn but care free boy he had been five years previously. He wanted his brother back in one peace but he knew that it wouldn't happen like that but there was an idea that was pushing him on. The idea that Rin needed him and that he needed Rin.

A loud knock came to the door which made Yukio jolt. He sighed and climbed back to his feet. It was probably the exorcists asking where something of Shiro's stuff was. He reluctantly pushed open the door and he was right, in front of him was a young exorcist. However, he didn't say anything, instead he handed Yukio a piece of paper before he walked back down the hallway and into Shiro's office.

Yukio retreated back into the room and frowned down at the note. He hadn't a clue who it could be from but didn't hesitate from opening it.

'Meet me in my office tomorrow at 1pm. We'll have some tea

~ Love Mephisto.'

The note was crumpled up in Yukio's fist as he went red with anger. _That bastard!_

Shiro had told him about Mephisto's betrayal with Rin and now he had turned on his father. Yukio felt nothing but anger towards that devious demon but Mephisto knew the game well. He knew that Yukio would come and he was right. Yukio had decided to go as soon as he read the note. Not because he trusted the demon or that he believed he had something valuable to say. No instead he just wanted to beat the shit out of him. It was his fault that all this had happened, he had told Amaimon about Rin and their lives had just spiraled down from there.

If it wasn't for that trickster Rin and Shiro would probably be sitting down with Yukio for dinner about now. With that thought, Yukio let out a deep sigh, calmed himself and headed for the kitchen.

Rin's POV

Rin lay in the bed and did not move. He didn't fidget nor did he toss. He just lay still, as if he was a statue. He hadn't been able to move his mind from the torturous memories of his time with Gōmon. He had vivid and horrifying memories of every bone breaking, every knife piercing his chest and each individual needle that had been pushed under his sick.

It would be clear to anyone that Rin had been deeply traumatised. There would be no way that he could have come out of that the way he had gone in. He promised himself that he would never go back to that room, never. He would be obedient, even if it was just to spare his sanity. It may be a selfish thought but Rin wanted to do his best to keep himself safe.

A pang of guilt swept through his gut as his memories turned to the throne room. God, he had hated that with a passion. He hated what they made him do but worst of all he hated the relief that it had brought. Once he had felt the slave's neck break he had been satisfied, even though it had been very briefly lived, he had been satisfied that he wouldn't be sent back to the torture room.

Maybe, that was what being a demon meant. Maybe it was all about self-preservation. It would make sense why so many demons were selfish and self-absorbed. On some level, Rin could now relate to them and it made him feel slightly sorry for them.

A knock came to Rin's door but he didn't move. He didn't even turn his head towards the sound. It came again, but Rin remained silent. After three more knocks the demon gave up and left since Rin hadn't made a move or a sound. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he certainly didn't want anything to eat. Nobody had come to bring him anywhere so he had just stayed by himself.

The silence was like Rin's sanity. It was fragile and it wouldn't take much to break it, especially now, since it was so weak.

Lying in his bed Rin counted the minutes that went by. Thirty seven minutes had passed when another knock came to the door but he did not answer it. However, a second knock didn't follow. Instead, he heard a big sigh from outside the door before it was abruptly opened as a small slave stood behind it in shock.

As Rin slowly turned his head he realised it wasn't the young girl that had burst through the door but instead it was Kamiko. Pure white as always. However, that was all that was pure about her. Now, she just stood at the foot of Rin's bed, arms crossed and scowling. He didn't say anything as their eyes locked, hers looked as if they were on fire.

"Are you done sulking?"

If looks could kill then Rin thought that Kamiko could be a serial killer because the look she was giving him was one of pure murder.

He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and grunted at his stiffness. Though it probably shouldn't have been a surprise. After all he hadn't left the room, let alone his bed, in three days.

"I'm not sulking."

Rin's defence was mediocre at best and he really didn't care all that much. He just looked away from the girl. He was finding it hard to look at her without picturing her caked in blood or dragging a slave to its death. He had been fooled be this girl and had almost forgotten her true nature. She was a demon through and through, proving it with conviction.

"Bull. You have been mopping around this room for the past three days without eating anything or answering your door." She nodded towards the girl who ran out to grab the cart full of food that must have been sitting in the corridor.

Kamiko took the cart and ushered the girl out before closing the door. Rin watched in silence as Kamiko set up ….two meals.

"Wait are you eating here…?"

"Yeah dummy, what you thought you were getting two meals? No, I'm eating with you from now on until you get a grip of yourself to eat properly again. Can't have a student of mine die of starvation. Now I heard you like this, so eat."

There had been two make shift tables set up for both of them and they sat on the edge of the bed. Kamiko placed the two plates of ….

"Nahhhh, is this real yakitori?!" A grin spread across Rin's face for the first time in a while. He had been craving it since he left and this looked like the real thing.

Kamiko nodded as she stuffed some into her mouth. Through a mouth full of food she mumbled her reply.

"Yeah…heard you asked for it before…..Amaimon," she swallowed her food, "Amaimon had taken a trip to Assiah recently and I asked if he would bring some back." The girl just shrugged as she took another mouth full.

Rin took a bite of his own as he looked questioning at the girl. Was she trying to make up for what he had been put through, what he had seen her do?

They just ate in silence and Rin enjoyed it immensely. He had been a bit sceptical when he had seen it at first but it tasted perfect. He doubt he could have made it better himself.

Rin finished first and sighed before lying back on the bed. He lay in silence as Kamiko finished her own in peace. She seemed to be enjoying it which surprised him. He didn't know much about demon taste buds. But then again, he was a demon, he just shrugged it off and looked at Kamiko as she spoke.

"It doesn't get easier, you won't forget, but you need to get over it and get stronger. Otherwise, it'll destroy you."

Rin sat back up but looked down to his lap. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about and he cursed her slightly, for a brief moment he had forgotten about it as he held her company.

"How….how do you know?"

Silently, Kamiko pulled back a sleeve of her kimono. Rin's eyes widened as he seen the scars that ran the length of her arm. There was a variety, some were small nicks but there were other larger, nastier scares higher up. She rolled down the sleeve and forced a smirk.

"Gōmon is a heartless bastard and lives for inflicting pain. I've visited him enough before I got to where I am now. What I'm trying to say is, you need to use it to harden yourself and get stronger. The weak break…..so don't break."

With that Kamiko got up to leave but stopped at the door with a smile.

"Training tomorrow, usual time. Be there or I'll drag you by that tail of yours."

The girl winked before she quickly vanished down the corridor. Rin couldn't keep the small smirk from his face. There was more to that girl than he had originally thought and as her bloody image danced in his head he pushed it aside. She had been through what he had, even worse to have scars, so he understood. He didn't like it all that much but he understood none the less. However, he wouldn't let himself forget what she was capable of.

A slave came in shortly after, cleared the tables and brought everything away once again. Rin felt better after his meal and stood up and stretched.

He was extremely stiff and smelled really bad. He decided to bathe and once he was done, dry and clothed, left to find Kamiko. The girl had cheered him up slightly and since he had nothing else to do he might as well ask to train now.

With his hands in his pockets Rin wondered through the corridors as demons went about their business. Nobody looked at him directly which surprised him. Normally, he would get snares or glares but now it seemed like people were staying out of his way.

He caught a glimpse of his features reflected in one of the mirrors that hung in the halls. His expression was blank but it was his eyes that took him aback. They had a new found fire and that brought a small huff out of Rin as he continued walking. He wouldn't be weak here.

As another non-slave demon scurried passed him, with his head down, Rin couldn't help but smirk.

Yukio's POV

Yukio sat stock still in front of Mephisto who had his legs propped up on his desk. He was sitting with his eyes closed, sipping tea, seemingly deep in thought. Though it was probably about something trivial, like what merchandise he would buy next.

Yukio had been early for their 'tea date' as Mephisto had put it. He had started to give out but the eccentric demon had quickly hushed him and made them both tea. Yukio's sat in front of him, going cold. His fists were clenching and unclenching over and over and he wasn't doing much to stop them.

There was about five minutes of delicate slurping before Mephisto finally finished.

"Ahh yes, nothing better than a cup of herbal tea," Mephisto frowned as he opened one eye, "huh yours is still full, ungrateful guests are hard to please."

"I don't owe you my gratitude." Yukio practically spat the words through clenched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk," Mephisto waggled one of his fingers," Now is that how you talk to your superiors."

"It is how I talk to those who I don't respect."

Mephisto simply shrugged as he slightly twirled in his chair, unphased by the boy's words.

"Why did you call me here Mephisto?"

The demon stood to his feet and leaned forward onto the table.

"FAMILY REUNION!" A flurry of confetti exploded from his pockets as Mephisto yelled. However, Yukio just sat there with his legs and arms crossed with an expression as hard as stone.

Mephisto's gleeful face quickly turned as Yukio didn't react.

"You, are no fun." He tapped rapidly three times on his desk before following it up with two slow ones.

Once he was done the door opened and Shiro stepped through. That got Yukio's attention as he quickly jumped to his feet. He went to his father as they embraced in a quick hug before releasing.

"Father, what is going on?"

The ex-paladin nodded towards Mephisto, "I'll let him explain."

Mephisto was now lying on one of the couches in his office. Yukio cursed the demon who couldn't seem to stay still.

"Well…" Yukio just stared at him impatiently.

With a huff and a sigh Mephisto pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Okay then, it's time to get down to business."

He ushered the pair back over to his desk and as they sat down the demon launched into his speech.

"I'll make this brief. Yukio, as you know, I alerted the Vatican to the activities of your Father for one reason. So he can get Rin back."

"What?!" Yukio yelled out in confusion. The demon wasn't making any sense at all. "So, first you get Rin pulled down to Gehenna and now you want him back?"

"Eh, eh," Mephisto held up a finger, "It is true that I got Rin involved with Amaimon, however, it was never my intention that he was to be brought back to Gehenna. Amaimon seemed to take matters into his own hands. Also, if I am not mistaken, Rin willingly walked through the gate."

Mephisto arched an eyebrow as a sly smirk crossed his face but Yukio just sat in silence.

"As I was saying, your father will be able to work better once he is not restricted by the Vatican. I will help him fall below the radar and once he has 'disappeared' he can work freely. You will be happy to know, that since you are taking up a teaching position here soon, you will get to see you Father as we will be working together. You will also be helping by keeping your ears open and sending a copy of all your reports to me. You will not go asking questions that will draw suspicion, you will be watched. Understand?"

Yukio simply nodded before placing his head in his hands

Mephisto waved both hands in the air, "Surprise, secret plan!"

Rin's POV

He hadn't had a clue where Kamiko had buggered off to and after asking a few demons he was pointed towards the castles gardens. He hadn't even known that the place had a garden. He had gotten a bit lost and had to ask the same demon where the garden actually was. Now, he stood outside.

The air seemed heavy and there was a bead of sweat forming on Rin's forehead. He wondered along one of the paths through the garden as he took it in. There were numerous plants around him but he didn't know any of their names. Some had giant leaves, while others had long stalks with spiked foliage.

Rin could hear water running and decided to head in its general direction. He seemed to have lucked out, as approached a small opening where Kamiko sat. She was on her knees beside a small pond and seemed to be washing her hands.

Rin silently walked up to her, slightly surprised as she turned her head. He didn't think he was loud enough for her to hear. However, he quickly forgot about that as eyes widened. Kamiko's mouth was covered in blood. She quickly turned back to the pond and splashed some water onto her face.

"Kamiko….what happened?"

Before she could answer the girl jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest bush like plant and threw up. Rin grimaced at the sound and watched with pity as the girl stumbled back to the pond to wash more blood off of her face.

"Ah just…a bit sick is all…"

Rin was annoyed that she was dancing around the subject and cut straight to the point, having no time for any nonsense.

"Kamiko, seriously, what's wrong."

The girl sighed and looked at Rin. He didn't expect the apologetic look she gave him.

"It was the yakitori. This happens to me when I eat food from Assiah."

"So….why did you eat it idiot!?"

"It made you feel better didn't it?"

Rin was taken aback and feel silent. He hadn't expected that as an answer and he didn't realise the girl cared that much to make herself sick like that. He felt a bit guilty for yelling at her. She may be a demon but she was strangely kind. He wondered if she was like this with everyone. On thing was for sure, she really was insane.

"Well what food can you eat? Can I get you anything to make you feel better?"

As Rin babbled on trying to help her, Kamiko looked down at her palms.

"See, I can't eat any food, my mother was one of many demons who lived off of blood and I was unfortunate enough to inherit that trait."

"So….you are like a vampire….."

Kamiko just shook her head, "No…no...its more complicated than that because my father doesn't drink blood. It's hard to explain but the main thing is that I really only need blood if I am injured or sick. It heals me quicker."

She barely finished her sentence before she jumped up and got sick again. Staggering back she seemed to be looking for something.

"You didn't see a flask by any chance, I brought it with me but dropped it when I started puking."

Rin quickly looked around and seen it glint beside a nearby stone. He handed it to the girl and she quickly downed its contents. He was going to ask her what it was before a small dribble of it ran down her chin. It was blood. _Duh, idiot she just said she needs it if she's sick._

She finished it off and once she washed her face again she stood to her feet.

"I feel a little better now so don't worry about it. Now, did you need me?"

Rin wanted to ask further but it seemed she didn't seem as if she wanted to talk about it anymore.

"I just wanted to train some more."

With a smile the girl nodded and ushered for Rin to follow. All the while he couldn't help but realise how little he knew about Kamiko and about Gehenna.


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise! It's not saturday but I'm updating anyways, due to spare time I had :)**

 **This chapter is significantly long than the rest because I wanted to get it all into one chapter.**

 **Also, an important note, there will probably be more focus on Gehenna for the time being until I fully flesh out the plot line idea I have for Assiah.**

 **Hope you enjoy this update XX**

Kamiko's POV

It was miserable in the marsh and the haze of rain clouded Kamiko's vision. As she plodded through the water she silently wished for trees. At least that would have speared her kimono which was now filthy from hiking through the muddy water. It was part of her appearance, the whole pure white thing, but it was kind of difficult to pull off when the only way around was through rivers of mud.

It had been a slow week as missions went and she hadn't been doing much other than training with Rin. He was making quicker progress than he had in the beginning. It was a shame however, that it was due to a bit of torture. She had actually been a bit jealous that he had gotten out of there scar free but he was Satan's son after all. She doubted he would ever experience the pain of G[HF1] ōmon's favourite toys.

She shuddered at the memory of the blue knife carving its way through her skin with ease. The first time she had been sent down was due to kindness towards a slave. The second was after she hesitated to kill a disobedient Naberius. The third and last time was due to talking back to a guard who tried to get her to clean up after him. After that round with Gōmon she had returned to the guard. If he had expected an apology he had been sadly mistaken, Kamiko had killed him within minutes. That was also when she decided to join the guards.

There she quickly rose through the ranks as she trained to hon her skills. She wanted to make something of herself, all those in lower rankings might as well be dead. They were nothing but cannon fodder and dispensable. Kamiko wouldn't let herself be that minuscule and she sure as hell wasn't going to let herself get bossed around by some clueless demon in a uniform.

She also had to admit to herself, like many other demons, she enjoyed the power she held over others. One of the best in the ranks, she took orders from a select few. Now however, she had been sent with some low level demons to Egyn's realm to deal with a group of Naiads that were running havoc. She normally wouldn't be heading a mission like this but she was the only one available, since Rin had asked for a break from training.

A sharp whistle caught her attention. Two of the scouts she had sent out had returned and one of them looked pretty roughed up. _Guess they found their targets_.

As they walked Kamiko addressed the uninjured demon.

"Brief."

"The Naiads are about seven hundred meters ahead, in a small clearing in the approaching trees. They seem more aggressive than usual. Killed the two others we were sent out with, this one barely made it back alive. "

Kamiko nodded her head as she took in the information, she also rejoiced internally at the presence of trees in the foreseeable future.

"What we have gathered is that they have been angered over the death of one of their young, who they were surrounding. I couldn't tell how long it has been dead, or how it died, but the Naiad's are hostile to anyone who approaches."

Kamiko just nodded.

"Then we will put them down."

They were now approaching the trees and with some effort Kamiko jumped up to one of the nearest branches. Her kimono was dripping and the weight was pulling her down. With a sigh she took it off and draped it over the branch. She would get it on the way back.

She could feel the stares from the rest of the squad. Not many had seen her without her kimono on, she really only took it off if she was fighting a strong opponent. In this case however, it was hindering her movement so she didn't have a choice.

She didn't wear much under it, just white shorts and a white crop top, they were the easiest to move around in. What caught most people's attention were the scars that covered her body from head to toe. The more ugly ones decorated her back, the back of her neck and her stomach. Her limbs held more intricate and small scars, ones that had been carved with care and attention to detail. Even her tail was scared as a single ugly spiral wrapped its way up.

Her tail was at least a meter in length and at the end was a small white dagger that appeared to glow. She wrapped it around her waist and looked out from her vantage point before motioning for the remaining demons to follow her as she advanced through the tree line.

As she jumped from branch to branch she could hear the others advancing through the water, cursing them for making so much noise. Normally, she would have yelled at them to use the trees but it was too late now. The scouts had already given away their position.

As they reached the clearing Kamiko could see everything pretty well due to the height advantage. She could see seven Naiads in total, with four surrounding a smaller body and the other three closer to the three line. _Tch, probably making sure nobody else disturbs them._

She had arrived before the others but from the sound they were quickly approaching. The noise drew the attention of the Naiads and one of them let out a quick screech. Kamiko didn't move as the three Naiads that seemed to be guarding the rest, moved in unison. She was hoping not to get too involved in the altercation so she left the rest of her squad to deal with the three.

However, she quickly realised just how incompetent the low level demons were. She had been told that they were still in training but god they must have sent her off with the worst they had because they seemed to know very little about hand to hand combat and their dodging was laughable. There attacks left them wide open for a counter and they were soon disbanded. The three Naiads had dealt with all six of them.

Kamiko let out a groan and hung her head. _Why was I sent with such idiots?_

Closing her eyes Kamiko rubbed her temples in small circular motions. She was debating if this was actually worth her time or not, however, she didn't really want to deal with any repercussions for not fulfilling the mission. With a small sigh she put both her pinkies in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. This caught the attention of every single Naiad, who were now staring at her in unison.

Kamiko grinned down at them.

"Now, how am I meant to explain this," she motioned to the dead bodies, "to my superiors? Did they fight well, or were they better off dead? Honestly, I think I'll go with the later considering they were pretty useless."

The Naiad's just hissed at her in response which caused her smile to widen, showing off her pointed teeth.

"Good so you agree with me, good." She nodded her head, she couldn't help but indulge in her mocking. It was a bad habit, she knew, but it was a bit of fun that she couldn't deny herself.

"Right, so how will I do this, with my bare hands or with a sword? Hmmm," she pretend to mull it over in her head for a few seconds, "you know what, I think I'll brush up on my swordsmen ship."

With that Kamiko hunkered down as she unwrapped her tail from her waist and waved it from side to side, chuckling a little bit. Tilting her head back, she grinned as the tip of her tail came to her right collar bone, she didn't wince as she cut in deep. Dragging her tail from right to left, a big gash opened and started to bleed heavily, blood was starting to drip to the ground. She calmly placed her palm over the wound and within seconds the blood formed a hilt in her hand. As she pulled out, away from her body, the blood followed and formed a sword.

It was a narrow thing, nothing too impressive but it was light, strong and swift. She was able to use it easily and it allowed for quick manoeuvres. Her cut was no longer bleeding and was already beginning to heal. Most of the blood that had covered her had been drawn into the sword.

She held it in her right hand and bore her teeth in a hiss before leaping to the ground. The Naiads instantly advanced and she quickly moved so they wouldn't surround her. Last thing she wanted was to be turned into a demon water fountain. She dodged under a swipe from her closest opponent before countering with a swift upper cut of her blade. There was a loud screech before a thud. One down, six to go.

Naiads weren't the best fighters but they had strength in numbers. She got hit with a few strikes here and there and scolded herself for underestimating them. She then took down three more in succession. The first fell from a blow to its head as she jumped over it. The second took the blade to the side as she spun to avoid its grasp. The last got a full frontal attack as she pierced its chest.

Drawing out her sword she readied herself for the attack of the last three. They seemed hesitant however, like they were debating if they could win or not.

Kamiko smirked as she raised her blade. _Of course they can't._

Without waiting to be provoked Kamiko ran towards her targets, they didn't seem too keen on fighting anymore as one turned to run. It didn't make it very far though as Kamiko kicked it in the back sending it to the ground. She quickly finished it off with a strike to the neck and turned to face the last two.

She wouldn't get her kills however as they were suddenly pierced by two spiked pillars of ….ice?

Kamiko's mood suddenly became very dull as she realised who was standing behind them. _Oh great, the day goes from bad to worse._

The demon responsible for the Naiad's death was Egyn himself, Demon King of Water and ruler of this realm. Kamiko gripped her blade a little tighter but didn't advance. She hated this demon, not because he was cruel or malicious. No, it was because he was a fucking weirdo, which was saying something considering where they were.

He stood motionless in front of her. He was easily a few inches taller than her and his light blue hair went to the base of his back, it always appeared to be wet. Also, if you looked close enough you could swear there were scales on his arms, but what freaked Kamiko out the most were his webbed fingers and toes. She found them disgusting.

The rest of his figure was lean and he his tail was hidden.

"Ahhhh Kamiko, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh you know, just had a mission, it's now complete so I will take my leave."

She had learned a long time ago not to engage in too much conversation with him, it was what he wanted after all. She was just going to try and get out of here as quickly as possible. She only had her secondary sword out and she didn't think she had enough blood left to bring out the other. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance without it. After all, he was a demon king.

As she turned to leave she noticed a small tendril wrap around her leg and it was made out of water. _God damn it!_

She swiped at it with her sword and it easily broke. She glared at Egyn who was smiling like a stupid child.

"What's your problem?"

The demon merely shrugged, "I just want you to stay, I always find your company is… delightful."

If Kamiko had any respect for a demon king it certainly wasn't for this one. Maybe, when she was younger and still naïve she would have politely declined and left. However, she now knew that politeness and respect got her nowhere here.

"Sorry suds, I have a nap to take."

Without waiting for a reply she jumped up the nearest tree and started to move back the way she came. However, that didn't last long. Large columns of water surrounded the clearing and every time she tried to get through a certain area it harden.

She cursed under her breath, he must know that she wasn't able to draw her other sword. With it she would have been able to break through this stupid attempt to keeping her here. If he didn't know, he knew now.

She just needed to wait, even though her fight with the Naiads wasn't particularly challenging, she had been clumsy and one of them had gotten a luck shot, making her loose more blood than she would have liked. She just needed to buy herself some time for it replenish itself, then she would get away.

"Oh Kamikooo," she winched at the sound of her name, "I have plenty of rooms where you can rest your beautiful self."

"Emm, you see I have specific pillows…"

"I can get them made for you!"

Kamiko was getting annoyed now, she hated this and he knew it.

"I…."

"I can provide anything."

"JUST FUCK OFF!"

Kamiko had jumped back down to the clearing to roar at him, unable to contain her annoyance anymore.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!"

Egyn merely smirked, a smirk Kamiko wanted to slap off of his face.

"Now Kamiko, is that anyway to speak to your future mate?"

"For the last time, never in a million years will I be your mate. Why can't you get that through your dense head?"

The demon merely sighed before motioning his hand. To Kamiko's dismay a few dozen Naiads began to fill the clearing. She quickly readied herself in a fighting stance, not focusing on the still smirking demon. She had no doubt in her mind now that he had set this up. She didn't understand why he was so persistent, he had plenty other options available to him. _Pervert._

As the Naiads advanced Kamiko took the defence, only blocking and countering once provoked. She was doing her best to conserve energy but as soon as one went down it seemed as if there were two more to replace it. Kamiko had the ability to fight them off but she wasn't sure if she had the stamina, for all she knew he could have pulled every single Naiad in his realm.

When it seemed she wasn't tiring quickly enough Egyn decided to lend the Naiads a hand. When she was distracted with blocking an attack he would cause a spike of water to pierce her skin, causing her to lose blood. She was trying to avoid them as best she could but with such pressure from the Naiads she was finding it extremely difficult and she soon found herself losing a lot of blood.

After about forty five minutes it was becoming obvious that Kamiko was getting tired. She was making silly mistakes and if she was knocked down she took too long to get up. One particular strike caused her to meet the ground again but she this time she couldn't move. Maintaining her sword and suffering such blood lose had taken its toll and she hadn't been able to replenish what she had lost from drinking. Naiad blood was one that proved useless to her, and Egyn knew that.

She lay on the ground with her hair covering her face waiting for the next blow but it didn't come. Instead she could feel herself been picked up, as if she were a newlywed. Her hair fell away from her face so she could clearly see the Demon King's disgusting face. His nose was pointed and his eyes always looked out of focus. Like they were watering.

She struggled against his hold even though her muscles felt as if they were on fire.

"Tsk, can't have that."

As soon as he said it a droplets of water ran down his face and onto Kamiko's side. They suddenly developed into spikes, piercing Kamiko in the side. She winched in pain but tried to move again. This was met with another stab and she couldn't help but cry out.

"The more you resist the more you will get hurt."

Kamiko tried to say something but blood filled her mouth. The blood lose was proving too much and within seconds she lost consciousness.

Rin's POV.

Rin had been building himself up for the past couple of days. He had been trying to pluck up the courage to request a meeting with Satan and once he had he instantly regretted it. He had told Kamiko previously that he not only wanted to learn how to fight but to learn more about Gehenna itself. However, she didn't have the time to teach him so suggested asking Satan if he would arrange classes for him.

Rin had immediately turned down the idea, he was never too keen on seeing that monster. Unfortunately for Rin he was stubborn and set on learning about his new home but there was clearly only one way to get what he wanted. He had asked a guard about it and Rin had been informed of the arrangement soon after.

He had told Kamiko in training that he was nervous and she had laughed at him. She had pointed out that Satan was infact his father and that the title of the "son of Satan" came with perks. He had asked to cancel training the day of the meeting encase his studies started straight away. Kamiko had agreed and was soon sent off on a mission, so he wouldn't be able to tell her how it went until later.

As Rin made his way down the corridor towards the throne room he slowed and steadied his breathing. The throne was occupied and it sent shivers down Rin's back. He was led to the base and didn't need any motivation to bend down on one knee. He waited to be motioned back up to his feet and once straight Rin gulped a little. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the sight of this demon, especially since he now knew where he could be sent after a wrong move. He couldn't help but wonder what Satan could do himself….Rin quickly got rid of that idea as he waited to be addressed, though he didn't have to wait for long.

The demon king had an amused expression, probably brought about by Rin's own request to speak with him.

"Son?"

Rin blinked, shit, how should he address him? Shit. Would he be punished if he addressed him by anything other than father? Or, perhaps this was a trick and if he called him father he may also be punished. The confusion must have been written all over his face because the demon started to laugh.

"You will call me father, nothing else."

Rin glared at the ground and tried to hide any emotions he felt. He couldn't stop his mind from going to Shiro, the old man who had raised him. He did his best to push down any lingering emotions and looked back up. Keeping all sighing internal.

"Father." The demon nodded in approval.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Eh, yes I wanted to ask if it were possible….eh for me to get lessons to learn about Gehenna."

It wasn't a very noticeable change in expression but Rin could have sworn that if he had eyebrows he was arching one.

"It's just, that I've been here for a good while and I still know very little of the place and I'd like to know more now that I am here. I've never been very good at actually studying and learning things, like academic things, but I'll try."

Rin couldn't stop his nervous babbling and he felt like he was making a fool of himself. Satan waved his hand to shut Rin up, and he happily obeyed.

"It shall be arranged….now anything else?"

Rin couldn't keep the smile from his face as he bowed his head. This was great, and he hadn't been hurt in the process once.

"No that is it, thank you..fath.."

Before he could finish a guard quickly ran into the room and threw himself to the ground beside Rin. It spoke with its face held to the floor.

"My master, I am sorry for such a brass interruption but I carry an urgent message from Egyn's realm."

Satan leaned forward into his chair.

"Rise and deliver your message."

The guard rose, bowed a little, before continuing.

"A scout returned moments ago with some unsettling news. Kamiko's mission was a success, however, it was a trap set up by Egyn. He has in short kidnapped her, the rest of the squad never returned."

Leaning back, Satan let out a deep sigh.

"Foolish girl went and got herself mixed up with that idiot again." Satan pinched the nap of his nose as if he was deep in thought. Letting out a low growl he barked orders at the guard.

"Amaimon is currently in the gardens, fetch him and bring him here. Immediately."

The guard nodded and quickly ran off.

"Rin, you will come with me."

Rin stared as the demon got to his feet but didn't hesitate to follow him. He couldn't help but compare himself to the demon. He looked as deadly as a rabbit compared to Satan and he must appear rather unimpressive.

His mind quickly turned to Kamiko however. She was such a good fighter but he didn't know much about her techniques with her sword. He had never seen her use it before and wasn't sure where she actually stored it. He also didn't think she would have been one to get captured so easily so he was a bit surprised, and worried. He hoped she would be okay, he didn't know Egyn after all and was unsure why he would have taken the girl in the first place.

It wasn't long before Rin realised where they were going and within minutes they were standing in the training room. He followed Satan over to the weapons rack and bit his lip as the demon took the Kurikara.

"Son, you will go with Amaimon to fetch Kamiko and you will take this. Don't draw it unless you have too, Amaimon will answer any questions."

Satan handed Rin the blade that lay in its sheath. Rin couldn't take his eyes off of it, Kamiko had been planning on training him with a sword but she had intended to start off with a wooden one and work from there. At the moment he didn't have any idea how to use a sword with efficiency.

Rin followed Satan back towards the throne room. He didn't understand why he was been sent along with Amaimon. He would have thought that somebody of higher standard would have been sent. Maybe this was Satan's way of testing him, to see how much progress he had actually made.

When they got back to the throne room Amaimon was standing there waiting with his usual bored expression on his face. Rin hadn't seen much of the demon since he had come her other than the occasional run in in the garden. Amaimon seemed to enjoy just lying in the grass doing nothing in particular and sucking on one of his pops. He would always make casual trips to Assiah every now and then and if Rin ran into him before he left he would ask him to bring back food.

However, he soon realised it was pointless being specific about it because on one occasion he had asked for some plain rice and Amaimon had brought back marshmallows. Granted, they were really nice, but not what he wanted. It had happened a few times so now he would just ask for a surprise.

Satan walked back up to his throne, leaving two demon brothers to stand side by side. Amaimon stiffly bowed in the presence of Satan before offering Rin a sucker. He politely declined while Satan briefed Amaimon on the current situation. He didn't appear to be listening but Rin knew him better than that. The demon may always appear to be in a daze but he was acutely aware of what was going on.

Rin's attention was caught when he was finally addressed.

"Amaimon, Rin …don't come back without Kamiko."

They power in Satan's voice sent shivers down Rin's back and he couldn't ignore the threat in his last words.

Rin had turned around to leave but before he could Amaimon caught his arm. Without saying anything he dragged Rin towards the small door behind Satan's throne. A quick glance revealed that Satan was no longer sitting in it. _Damn, why does he do that, it's creepy as hell._

"Amaimon….where are we going?"

"Egyn's realm to get Kamiko….weren't you listening?"

"No, I know we are going there but…the exit is the other way…."

A small smirk crossed the demons face but he did not answer, instead he just pulled Rin through the door. Behind it was a very simple room, nothing special. However, it was what was in the room that made Rin stare. Eight large door frames were dotted around the room. From what Rin could tell they weren't in any particular order but each was decorated in its own unique way.

One was a dull brown and mushrooms appeared to be growing from its base. Nearer the top it appeared as if the wood itself was rotting and the only thing keeping the structure together was a single metal bar that ran along the top.

"That's Astaroths."

Rin jumped at the sudden sound as Amaimon whispered into his ear. He had been so entranced by the frame that he had briefly forgotten about the demon.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Amaimon took out his sucker before he explained "Satan arranged it so each demon king had a portal to get to their realm. It was for convenience, both for him and if anyone was sent on a mission. See that one over there goes to mine."

Rin followed the direction of Amaimon's pointed finger. His frame looked rather elaborate as at the base was dirt and rock but as it went up the frame it slowly started to turn into plant life. Rin wasn't sure what was growing there exactly but both sides of the frame were covered. Rin chuckled a bit as he noticed the one lone pink flower at the top, it was nothing special or particularly big, but it stuck out and held its own.

"So, Egyn's?"

Rin was led over to a frame that was in the back. It was a light blue and appeared to be wet. Something that resembled sea weed hung from the top and it smelled disgusting.

"How do they work?"

Amaimon didn't answer, he just lifted up his hand so his right palm was facing upwards. Using one of his nails he made a cut across it and wiped it on the door frame. After a few moments water began to drip from the top of the frame. The dripping slowly increased until it was a steady stream. It then began to widen further and further until the doorway was covered by a curtain of water. Looking to the ground Rin was puzzled, even though there was constant water flowing none escaped onto the floor.

"Let's go nii-chan."

Before he could stop him Amaimon pushed him through. Rin gasped as he hit the freezing cold water.


	12. Chapter 12

**A new chapter may seem strange after so so so long but hey exam season is upon me and i have ran out of ways to procrastinate.**

 **Also, due to knew manga updates I've also gained a new interest so i thought why not.**

 **Excuse any typos because I was lazy with the editing xx**

Amaimon's POV

Stepping through the curtain of water Amaimon gracefully landed on a large rock on the other side. They had traveled through a waterfall and were now behind it. Stretched out in front of them was a cave that stank of salt and seaweed.

Rin hadn't been so lucky with his landing and was currently sitting in a small pool of water with a grimace.

"You could have at least warned me!"

Amaimon simply shrugged in response and waited for Rin to compose himself. The boy was currently pulling pieces of seaweed and other plant life off of himself while grumbling profanities. He was soaking and Amaimon doubted he had any control over is flame so he could dry himself. _He looks like a wet, angry, dog._

Once Rin was victorious in his short battle Amaimon motioned for him to follow as he led him out from behind the curtain of water.

In the open they were able to get a better grasp on their surrounds. Currently they stood at the end of some cliff. The waterfall must continue underground because there was no river or large lake. Instead it was marsh land that stretched out in front of them.

"It stinks."

Amaimon looked at Rin who was covering his nose. Shrugging again Amaimon started walking ahead, trying to pick the driest route.

"You get used to it."

"Oh….you've been here before?" Rin was keeping in step with Amaimon so he wouldn't take a wrong step and sink into the marsh.

"Unfortunately."

Rin didn't seem too satisfied with the answer and was nodding for the demon to explain. With a sigh Amaimon kicked as small lizard like demon out of his way as he continued.

"Egyn, our elder brother and demon king of water, resides here. He hosts formal parties every now and then for the higher level demons to attend. Father has forced me to go on a few occasions. And they are boring."

To Rin's amusement Amaimon even spelled out the letters b.o.r.i.n.g as if he were a cheerleader.

"From what I've seen at his little get togethers, Kamiko also can't stand him."

"I wonder why."

"You'll understand when you meet him."

Amaimon rolled his eyes at the boy's confused expression.

"He is the one that took Kamiko."

"Yeah, I know I'm not an idiot. I just thought it would have been a sneak in, grab her, sneak out kind of job. You know...ninja style."

Amaimon threw away the stick of his sucker but it was quickly replaced by another, blackcurrant.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?"

Kamiko's POV

The girl groaned as she opened her eyes, she didn't remember passing out but chastised herself for doing so. _This was because I was careless with those damned Naiads._

She cursed the demons as she sat up. As her vision cleared she quickly took in her surroundings. She was currently resting on a queen sized bed which had an overhead. Blue sheets draped down, concealing her from sight. Realising the beds sheets were blue too she mumbled to herself.

"The demon kings take colour schemes too far."

Pulling the sheets off of herself and pushing the drape back she hoped out of the bed, silently thankful that nobody else seemed to be in the room.

It was simple, a few cabinets to store clothes where either side of the bed. A long couch sat against the back wall and was accompanied by a small table.

Kamiko grimaced as her feet touched the floor, it was covered in water that was about an inch deep. However, she quickly forgot about the water as she realised her clothes had been changed. She currently stood in a royal blue night gown that stopped just above the water.

 _Oh god please say a slave dressed me, please, please, please._

Looking around for an exit, preferably a window, Kamiko sighed as she realised the only way to leave the room was through the single door to the right.

She really didn't want to venture out but she wasn't too eager to stay.

Walking over to the door and placing her ear to it she waited a while to make sure there was no movement. All she could hear was some falling water and as she opened the door she hoped that luck would be on her side today.

Rin's POV

Rin groaned internally as he waded through the water. He had been hoping to avoid it as much as possible, especially since his little pool incident. He scowled at Amaimon in front of him who was obviously using the perks of being the demon king of earth. For some time now he had been calling up rocks to stand on but as soon as he jumped of one it would sink back down. So to Rin's dismay he had to take the lower route.

They walked in silence for quiet sometime. Rin had learned early on that Amaimon wasn't the best at upholding a conversation so he just followed the demon in silence.

Rin also noted the weight of the kurikara on his back. Satan…er…well his father had told him not to use it unless it was necessary. He didn't understand why he had bothered giving it to him, he had no experience with a sword at all and he was positive that anyone with a bit of skill would be able to disarm him.

However, Rin hadn't voiced his concerns at the time, favouring self-preservation. Besides, if Satan had given it to him then he was sure there was a reason.

Rin groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. He was still confused on what to actually call the big black demon. Sure he had been told to address him as father in his presence but outside of that, even to himself, he wasn't sure what to call him.

He was hesitant, after all Shiro had raised him. Sure he had done a pretty crappy job in Rin's opinion but still.

Shaking his head in frustration, Rin decided now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Lost in thought he hadn't realised Amaimon and stopped until he bumped into him, well, into his rock.

"Jeeze Amaimon warn a guy." Rubbing his head Rin noticed the pain quickly subsided. _Demon perks._

He followed Amaimon's gaze upwards as he spoke.

"Ahhhh…that's Kamiko's."

Rin just nodded in agreement. He had never seen her without her kimono so couldn't help but worry.

He followed once again as Amaimon moved forward and it wasn't long until they reached a clearing or sorts. Dead Naiad's littered the ground and Rin's worry grew.

"Egyn was here so she's most likely in the castle."

Rin looked over to Amaimon who was crouching on the ground staring at god knows what.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's definitely his scent in the air and these footprints are most likely his. He has webbed feet you know."

"Gross."

Kamiko's POV

Kamiko stood still once she had passed through the door and placed her head in her hands. _Why me?_

A handful of slaves were spread around the room and once they noticed her presence they quickly feel to the floor in front of her, heads to the ground. _Least its not Egyn._

Looking around, Kamiko noticed that there was more to this room then the last. In the center were two large couches facing one another with a table in between.

In the furthest corner was a small step surrounded by mirrors, most likely for when one was changing. There was a grand chandelier that hung from the ceiling that was illuminating the room.

Looking back to the ground Kamiko motioned for the slaves to rise.

"Where am I?"

The smallest spoke first and Kamiko noted its lack of teeth.

"Ma'am is in her own quarters provided by King Egyn."

Kamiko's eyebrows shot up and she twitched slightly. _My…my own quarters?_

The young slave most of noticed the confused expression on her face and continued explaining.

"Master had it made for the lady to provide her with what she needed. He has ordered that once you have awoken to change and meet him in the ballroom."

"No."

"Ma'am…?"

"Where's the throne room?"

Kamiko just wanted to leave, so if she could just get to the throne room she could use the portal to Satan's realm.

"We were instructed to dress you and bring you to the ballroom."

Kamiko crossed her arms and glared at the slave. Before she retorted another pushed the smaller one behind them. Kamiko was a bit taken aback by the action but kept herself composed as her eyes fell upon the next. She was taller than the last and much thinner too, it looked like her clothes were hanging off of her and her skin was a sickly green.

"Ma'am I apologies but these are our instructions from the King so we must obey." The demon looked around the room as if to check that nobody else had come in. She then lowered her voice.

"We understand ma'am does not wish to be here and that our King can be unreasonable. Please, allow us to dress you and bring you to the ballroom."

Kamiko stared at the slave for a moment before smirking.

"Make sure not to talk like that to an actual resident, it will get you killed."

The slave simply nodded as she led Kamiko to the corner with the steps and mirrors. She unhooked a dress from the back which Kamiko hadn't noticed. It was floor length which was a bit inconvenient considering the water situation.

As Kamiko pulled a screen in front of her she quickly changed.

"Eh…was it you that changed me earlier?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kamiko sighed in relief as she pulled herself into the dress and allowed the slave to fasten the back. She was then placed in front of the mirrors so she could see herself.

To her surprise she actually liked the dress. The only chance she ever got to wear them would be to formal occasions.

The one she wore now was a tight fit until her hips were it loosened. It left her shoulders, arms and upper back bare. A white lace detail covered her chest and ran up to the neck were it looped around.

She turned down the shoes offered to her. She didn't see the point if you couldn't see them, besides she'd be able to run quicker without them.

Following her outfit change she was brought over to the couches where another slave worked her hair up off of her face and into a simple up do.

Once finished the extremely thin slave brought her to the only other door in the room and opened it into the corridor. In front stood too large guards.

"We are to help escort the lady."

They received a courteous nod from the slave and scoff from Kamiko as they led them through the corridors. As they walked Kamiko began to here the faint sound of music which only grew louder with each step until they reached too large embellished doors.

It was pretty clear to Kamiko that the music was coming from behind and she mentally braced herself for what was to come. The guards opened the doors for the two who stepped through.

Standing at the top of a grand staircase Kamiko could clearly see the ballroom stretched out in front of her. It was filled with an array of demons, some humanoid and others far from that. The room went silent apart from the music as everyone looked up at the new arrival. _A crap on a stick._

Before leaving the slave bent into a deep bow and spoke just low enough for Kamiko to here.

"There's a door at the back tucked into the left corner. It'll bring you to the throne room."

With that the slave scurried off and Kamiko was left on her own. At least, she wished she had been because as soon as the slave departed an ugly voice rose from the base of the staircase. Kamiko glared at the demon King.

"So glad you could join us my dear."

Rin's POV

"What the hell is that?"

"A lake."

"Not the lake idiot…that."

They had just arrived at a large lake. Amaimon had said it was where Egyn lived but Rin had expected a castle on the lake or something. Instead there stood a small cabin of sorts in the middle of the lake. There was no path out to it and Rin was still trying to figure out if it was floating or not.

Amaimon started walking out towards it using rocks again so not to fall into the water.

"It's Egyn's house."

Rin thanked Amaimon silently as this time it seemed he would keep the rocks up for the young boy to follow.

"So he lives in that tiny house?"

Rin couldn't see Amaimon's face but was sure he just rolled his eyes.

"Now who's the idiot? It's the entrance."

Rin's mouth formed into an 'o' as they continued on. Once they reached the little cabin of sorts Rin could see that there were no windows or anything and that it actually wasn't floating. There was a staircase in the center which Amaimon started to descend.

As they got deeper the stone walls turned into a glass of sorts that was transparent enough for the boy to see under the lake. It was vast and to his surprise well illuminated due to some weird fluorescent plant.

Rin noted the lower level demons that populated the waters. Kamiko had explained that the lower level demons could be compared to the animals that populated Assiah. As a group of fish like demons swam past Rin couldnt help but wonder what they tasted like.

Amaimon's voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts.

"I hope you're fighting skills have improved Otouto."

Rin didn't ask why he wanted to know as it was easy enough to guess. Generally when one kidnaps another they don't particularly want to give them back. It was a big possibility that they would have to fight their way to Kamiko.

As they kept walking down Rin noticed the large structure that was nearing. It must be Eygn's castle. _Huh, that's pretty neat._

It took a few more minutes but they soon reached the base of the stairs and Rin hoped that they wouldn't have to walk back up.

They were in the entrance of a cave that quickly gave way to a grand set of double doors. Rin studied them and noted the detail. They were a royal blue and seemed to be embellished with pearls. Engravings of some sort covered the doors and Rin couldn't tell if they were another language or not.

On either side stood two guards which quickly stood to attention once they noticed the two approaching.

"State your business Amaimon."

"Just visiting, is that so bad?" Amaimon stood there with his hands in the air as if pleading innocence.

"We are under strict orders not to let anyone in until further notice. I apologies but visiting is not an option."

"What about breaking and entering?"

Before the guards could reply the demon raced forward and in one smooth movement cut the throat of the first guard who slumped to the ground. The second didn't have much time to react as Amaimon raised the earth beneath him until he was crushed into the ceiling.

Rin grimaced as he watched. He hadn't realised Amaimon could move that quickly as he stepped over the now dead guard.

Staying a few feet behind Amaimon, the two strolled through the foyer as if they owned the place. Surprisingly there weren't many guards in the area.

"Where could she be…." Rin looked around the open area. In the middle stood a staircase that spiraled up a pillar of falling water. From where he was standing he could clearly see that there were three floors accessible to them from here.

"Rin, have you ever attended a ball for demons?"

Rin shook his head at the peculiar question and the demon handed him a sucker. He stuck it in his pocket for later. He didn't think he could fight and eat sweets at the same time. He would probably choke.

He followed Amaimon as he started up the staircase to the second floor.

"The only reason the guards have for not being in the foyer is if Egyn's having one of his stupid parties."

"What about Kamiko?"

"It'll just be easier to ask him where she is."

Rin didn't say anything about Amaimon's plan. Honestly, he didn't like it that much but he wasn't an efficient enough fighter yet to go off on a Kamiko hunt by himself in an unfamiliar place so he stuck with the demon.

So he quietly followed the elder through a ridiculous amount of corridors.

"Where is this ballroom?!"

"Huh…oh we have to take the long way around. Some off the rooms to the ballroom are flooded and we can't breath underwater."

Rin groaned, the longer he spent in this realm the more he realised that he didn't like it. It smelt of salt, there was a bad taste in the air, he was getting soaked and there was a high chance that he would drown.

However, Rin's mood lifted a bit as the sound of music started to fill the air, indicating they were getting close. Unfortunately, just as his mood lifted it changed again at the possibility of a fight occurring.

As much as Rin enjoyed a good fight he didn't like it when the odds were stacked so high against him. In this kind of situation he really was putting his faith in Amaimon that he would at least make sure nobody killed him.

"HALT!"

Rin froze mid step and Amaimon let out a groan.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

They had just been about to pass through the doors to what Rin presumed to be he ballroom.

Turning around Rin couldn't help but giggle a bit at the demons appearance. He only came up to Rin's knee and he seemed to be covered in white fur. Two horns curled up out of his head and his eyes reminded Rin of a cat. _He looks like a teddy._

Seeming to ignore Rin's laugh the guard addressed Amaimon.

"You are not on the list to attend this ball and visitors have not been permitted entry for the foreseeable future. Explain yourself."

Amaimon shrugged.

"I just wanted to see big brother…..and what do you mean I'm not on the list? I'm kind of offended by that."

The guard shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's because you always cause trouble when you come on your little 'visits'."

Rin stifled a giggle as he seen the normally expressionless demon grimace. It was rare for anything to cross the demons face and no matter what expression it was it always made Rin laugh. Though he kept that to himself.

"We aren't leaving." Amaimon stood there with his arms crossed like a defiant child.

The guard seemed to chuckle, or maybe he had the hiccups, Rin couldn't tell. Though he thought he would intervene before things got of control.

"Hey little guy, we don't want any trouble we are just here to pick somebody up."

As soon as the words passed his mouth he regretted it. As the small demon guard seemed to get angry.

"Little? LITTLE?! IM NOT LITTLE YOU SHIT! NOW IF YOU WON'T LEAVE THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Rin felt himself shrink on the inside from the guards change of appearance while Amaimon whispered into his ear.

"Oh you went and done it now."

The previously small guard was no longer so little. He had grown about three times in size and now towered over Rin. The white fur was now stretched over his large body and it seemed as if there was none at all. His horns had grown with him and his eyes were no a dangerous hue of red.

"Right I'll deal with your mess, you go enjoy the ball."

"Wait wha…."

Before he could finish Amaimon pushed him out of the path of an incoming foot. Rin didn't need any more encouragement. Before fluffy could get him he ran through the double doors and quickly shut them behind himself as he slid to the ground.

He hadn't realised the amount of noise he had made entering the room until he steadied his breath and looked up.

Any music that had been playing now stopped and everyone, well every demon, was now staring up at him.

Rin stood to his feet and with a very awkward smile waved.

"Ehhh…..Hi?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the relatively short chapter guys, hope you like it thought :)**

Rin's POV

"Ehhhhh…hi?"

Rin slowly lowered his hand as nobody seemed to react. He stood there like a fool as he panicked.

 _What do I do, what do I do, crap, crap, shit, crap, what do I do, what do I….._

"Young man!"

Rin's internal dialogue, was cut short as a voice broke through the silence. Looking around Rin quickly found who the voice belonged to. A male demon was strolling towards the staircase and as the demons around him parted it was easier to see the man who had a arrogant air around him.

He was wearing a plain white suit with the only hint of colour being his blue tie. His hair was tied back but a few strands framed his face. Rin noted that the guy's hair seemed wet, maybe he forgot to dry it. His skin seemed to be a very dull light blue and as he approached Rin hadn't realised he had been talking.

"Eh, can you repeat that?"

The man let out a small sigh and forced out a smile as he now stood in front of Rin. Before he repeated himself he motioned for the music to start again and once the attention was back off of them he returned his eyes to Rin.

"I asked who are you and why are you here? As the host of this gathering I was the one who personally invited everyone, and you aren't on the list." The man arched an eyebrow as he leaned in towards Rin. He smelled like salt and seaweed and Rin had to step back a bit for the sake of personal space.

 _Host….eygn?_

"Are you a mute?"

Rin blinked and grimaced.

"No."

"Then you must be slow."

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot!"

Rin backed up a bit more as the man encroached more on his personal space. _Oh wow this guys eyes are weird._

Since Rin was so up close he got a better view of the man. It seemed as if he had faint scales as skin and his pupils were slits. As the grin spread across the guys face he displayed a set of raver like teeth.

"Well if you are neither mute nor an imbecilic, why won't you answer my question?"

"Eh….you want the honest answer?"

"Preferably."

"Well, it's because you are invading my personal space and you smell like seaweed which is kind of making me slightly nauseous."

Eygn seemed a bit taken a back by the boys blunt answer but wasn't given a chance to voice his disapproval.

"As for why I'm here it's eh….it's because," _think Rin think,_ "I just really wanted an autograph?"

"A what?"

"You know your signature, to like prove I met you."

"…Why?"

"Eh ….I'm a big fan of water? Like staying hydrated, one of my favourite things to do."

"Maybe you are an idiot."

Eygn had backed off a little as Rin drabbled on, he seemed a bit taken aback but before either of them could say anything more the doors to the ball room flew open once again as a giant ball a fluff came flying through.

The music came to an abrupt stop again and the guests jumped out of the way as the fluff ball landed in the middle of the dance floor. People waited but it didn't seem to move from its spot.

"Aww, is he broken?"

Everyone's heads turned back to the doors where Amaimon stood. A low growl came out of Eygn and while he was distracted Rin slipped away from him.

Amaimon responded by popping a sucker into his mouth, peach, and stretching a bit.

"So Eygn where is Kamiko?"

Amaimon's POV

Amaimon stared dully at the now inflated guard. He had met him once or twice before during his many ventures in Egyn's house. He had a short fuse and would often blow up. Amaimon huffed a bit at his own pun as he dodged another swing from fluffy.

He'd never fought with him before but he had witnessed a few bouts of him with a few unruly guests. In his smaller form he would have an upper hand with speed but in this current form his speed was diminished but his strength increased.

Amaimon jumped as a fist came his way and once it crushed the ground beneath him he landed on it.

"I think you should calm down fluffy."

Amaimon wasn't really attempting to calm the demon down, he just didn't want to deal with this right now. Honestly, as much as he enjoyed fights he didn't like it if there was no challenge.

His comments just enraged the demon more. It swung at him with a clumsy left fist which Amaimon easily dodged. He went towards the wall and jumped back off of it towards fluffy. With one kick to his chest the demon was sent flying though the double doors of the ballroom.

Amaimon stood where fluffy once had and blinked slowly. He hadn't meant to kick him that hard. Shrugging he strolled through the doors to see that fluff had landed hard onto the ballroom floor. _Oops._

"Aww, is he broken?"

Amaimon let out a sigh as a growl came to his ears. He turned his head slowly to see Eygn off to his left with Rin pressed against the wall. As Egyn's attention was occupied Rin had taken the opportunity to slip away from the demon King.

Amaimon rummaged through his pocket for a sucker and once he had placed it in his mouth he spoke up.

"So Egyn, where's Kamiko?"

"Why are you here Amaimon?"

"Hoo, dodging the question?" Amaimon's posture slumped a bit. "I'd rather not make our visit longer then needed."

"Our?"

Amaimon simply pointed to Rin who had made his way to his side and now stood with a hand behind his head.

Egyn tilted his head back in curiosity.

"So the brat's with you."

"Yep," Amaimon proceeded to pat Rin on the head, "Egyn you should show Rin here your webbed fingers."

Rin swatted Amaimon's hand away as he spoke.

"I don't want to see them."

"No, you should they are weird."

"I don't care Amaimon."

"Rin, they are super gross, you need to see."

"Amai.."

"My hands are not gross Amaimon!"

Rin hadn't been able to finish as Egyn has hastily interrupted him. Honestly, he didn't know why the boy didn't want to see it. Maybe he had a webbed finger phobia. _Yeah, that's it._

"Egyn, father sent us."

The demons facial expression quickly went from angry to fearful.

"Father sent you?"

Amaimon and Rin nodded.

"Well ….she's not here."

Rin frowned.

"You're a rubbish liar."

"So are you!"

"Ha…so you admit you're lying!"

"What?! No I'm not."

"You admitted you are a bad liar implying that you just lied."

Silence filled the air as the three stood at a stale mate.

"Rin was it?"

"Eh…yes."

"Would you like to drown?"

Rin's eyes widened a bit as he took a step back a bit behind Amaimon, not really wanting to answer, leaving the rest to Amaimon.

"Brother, don't be rude."

Egyn crossed his arms and glared at his two intruders. Amaimon didn't understand why he was so upset. The music had started and demons were dancing around fluffy. Honestly, he had seen them go worse than this.

Amaimon was bored so he didn't mind if it ended in a fight but they were in Egyn's territory so they were at a disadvantage. He glanced at Rin thinking of the sword. Sure, if things went wrong Rin just needed to wave that around a bit and the blue flame would scare Egyn into his senses. After all the demon was terrified of their father.

"I won't have you bothering my guests any longer. I'll have you escorted out."

Egyn waved in a dismissive fashion as he turned to leave. However, he didn't get to far as Amaimon grabbed his shoulder, pulled him back before flipping him over onto the ground. He sat on the demon king and pulled his arm behind his back.

"GET OFF ME AMAIMON!"

Without saying anything Amaimon pulled the glove off of Egyns hand.

"Rin, I know about your webbed finger phobia but look." Amaimon motioned for Rin to come over and look at the hand.

"I...im not scared of webbed fingers Amaimon."

"Then why won't you lo…"

Before Amaimon could finish he was sent into the wall by a pillar of water that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

The earth demon then fell to the ground and as he pulled himself to his feet, he had a thumping headache. _This will be fun._


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no excuse for taking so long to post ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Eygn's POV

Rising from his position on the ground, a low growl erupted from his lips. He hated when his dances were disturbed, as they so often were.

You could tell that the demons were well used to it however, as the music continued and dancers glided across the ballroom floor. No demon paying any heed to the commotion on top of the staircase. Though that's how he preferred it. At least then he could pretend the event ran smoothly, but only if he could remove the two party crashers quickly.

Dusting off his suit he faced Amaimon who now stood, waiting. Narrowing his eyes at his stupid little brother, Eygn couldn't help but believe his favourite hobby was to destroying Eygn's property.

As the earth king shuffled a bit on his feet and obnoxiously sucked on his pop, Egyn began to summon and manipulate water between both hands. Within seconds he held a solid trident with a tight grip. Yes he understood the cliché but it did the job and that's all Egyn needed.

Without a word he threw it towards Amaimon in the hopes that he would be skewered.

Alas, luck wasn't on his side because as soon as he threw the weapon two pillars of earth quickly rose from the ground to defend Amaimon, and the trident struck them with a loud crash.

It quickly disintegrated back into trickles of water which just frustrated Eygn more.

"Nahh brother," Amaimons head popped out from behind the pillars and with a smug smile on his face he flicked the pop stick onto the floor, "at least try."

Growling once more Eygn launched two shots of water towards Amaimon. More agile than the trident, both moved around the pillars with ease.

Amaimon managed to dodge the first but he couldn't out maneuver the second. Getting struck in the shoulder he was sent flying out over the ballroom. Landing atop two female demons, who yelped in surprise, Amaimon cursed.

The guests could only ignore so much. Once Amaimon stood up, with a growl rising from his throat, the music faded out as the guests backed away.

"You were saying?"

With a roar Amaimon launched himself at his brother. Eygn jumped into the air to avoid him and with a flip landed on the ballroom floor, standing once were Amaimon had. He quickly dodged a hunk of rock, that was flying his way, and swiftly brought up a shield of water to block the second.

It didn't do much damage other than push him back a bit.

Laughing Eygn stood up straight, "Come on brother, we all know I'm the stronger one here. I'm on home turf, you'll drown before you defeat me."

Amaimon hadn't hung around too long to listen to Eygns taunts, which Eygn quickly realised as a foot connected with his chest and he was sent crashing into the back wall.

Narrators POV

Blood was boiling and tempers flying as the two demon kings continued to fight one another. The more they fought the more damage they dealt, not only to each other but also to the room.

Many demons had tried to leave but after a while Eygn had blocked the doors with impenetrable barriers of ice. Most likely with the intention of preventing any escape routes for Amaimon or Rin.

This ultimately trapped the remaining guests who were now dispersed around the room trying their best to not get killed in the cross fire. Rin amongst them.

Rin's POV

Trying his best to remain unnoticed Rin ducked and dived behind much of the rubble that now littered the ballroom. Most of the damage was created by Amaimon who was using the earth under them in his attacks.

Rin guessed the ballroom must be on the seabed otherwise they would be up to their necks by now in water. At least he hoped it was, if he was going to die it certainly wasn't going to be because he drowned.

Now, he currently hid behind a large rock pillar, with his back pressed firmly against it. On the far side the two kings were stuck in a close ranged fight, as Eygn had re-summoned his trident.

Rin was actually impressed at how the demons wielded their weapons with such ease. Amaimon was sporting a match pair of battle axes with short staves. Rin could only hope he had such control over his sword one day. He could her the clash of metal on metal. _Or is it e_ _arth on water? Rock on ice? Oh who cares!_

Taking the opportunity Rin was using this chance to go and find Kamiko, especially since Eygn was distracted. Rin silently thanked Amaimon for sacrificing himself. Though he wasn't sure if it was a self-sacrifice or for sere entertainment that Amaimon was fighting Eygn.

 _Probably the later. Doubt Amaimon would sacrifice himself for anyone._

Rin highly doubted it was a trait within demons to be selfless.

Sighing, Rin was now crawling on his hands towards the far right corner of the room. He cursed the two fighting. He would much rather be on his feet, however the overhead missiles would most likely turn him into a demon shish kebab.

He had spied a door earlier, when he had first entered the room and hoped it would lead him to the demon girl, or at least away from the two crazies.

Rin couldn't help the annoyance he felt. Kamiko was a much better fighter then him, with decades or most likely centuries, of experience behind her and here he was sword wielder apprentice and world renounced slacker saving her ass. He couldn't help but snort at that.

With a bit more luck, though Rin swears it was skill, he made it to the door with no extra holes. However, to Rin's despair a wall of ice covered its frame. It was clear so he could see the hall way in front of him.

He tried smashing through with some of the larger rocks but it was no use, it wasn't even chipping. _Must have been Eygn._

Rin looked back behind him as the two demons fought on. They were looking worse for wear, Amaimon suffering heavy damage as blood covered most of his left side and trickled down his face.

Eygn wasn't as bad but still wasn't in a good way. His suit no longer white, or in one piece, Eygn was suffering from large gashes across his chest. Rin needed to find Kamiko fast, she'd be able to help Amaimon.

 _Before he gets his faces pulverized._

He turned back to the ice wall and took a deep breath. The only way he was going to be able to get through was to melt the ice. He remembered Satans words to not draw his sword unless he deemed it truly necessary.

In Rin's eyes he couldn't see any other way out of the situation. With his hand on the hilt Rin readied himself to draw.

Before he did however a figure appeared in front of him on the far side of the ice.

"Kamiko!"

She was standing there now, both hands up, as she started to yell somthing. The ice was too thick though and Rin couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What...what are you saying? All im hearing is mmmmhmhmhmmmhm, maybe if you..."

Rin never finished what he was saying as a shooting pain ran out from his abdomen in all directions. He couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips, as his hands instinctively went to his stomach. Looking down he could see a spear of ice that had pierced through his back. He struggled to stay on his feet, looking up to see Kamiko's shocked face. He wobbled a bit as his vision started to waver. _Come…on….you've felt worse. Don't...be weak._

Rin began to steady himself as he pulled out the ice spear and threw it on the ground. He spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He heard a chuckle behind him and slowly turned to face Eygn, trying not to wince. _You've gone through hell, this is nothing._

"You had to ruin my party didn't you."

Rin was pierced again through the shoulder. He screamed.

"You couldn't have just left when asked."

The shards disappeared but the pain remained as Rin fought the urge to drop to his knees. He was quickly pinned up against the wall of ice by webbed fingers.

"You couldn't have just done what you were told."

Rin didn't try to stop the growl the resonated from his chest. With a sly grin he spat the blood in his mouth onto Eygn's face.

"Go fuck yourself you webbed fingered freak."

Even though every muscle in Rin's body protested, he reached for his sword and drew it as quickly as he could.

Immediately he was engulfed in a warm blue flame that dulled any pain. It also began to quickly heal his wounds. _Well that helps._

Eygn, no longer restraining him, quickly backed away. Rin's wicked smile still dominated his features as shock, and fear, spread across Eygn's.

"Fa…fathers flames. How….why….I…"

Amaimon couldn't be seen but his broken voice hung in the air.

"Scared brother?"


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter out due to procrastination of study. There will be a few more updates once my exams are over in two weeks :) I also apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes I've been writing between study blocks! Hope you like it :)**

Eygn's POV

He couldn't believe what stood before his eyes, if he hadn't known any better he would have thought it was father standing in front of him.

The boy, Rin, was covered from head to toe in the blue flames that were lapping around him greedily. He had a cruel smile plastered across his face and he held the sword down by his side.

The temperature in the room was also quickly rising and Eygn noticed out of the corner of his eye that any ice barriers were beginning to melt. He tried his best to maintain them but any attempts were futile.

He noticed that the remaining surviving guests were starting to feel the effects of the increased temperature. Eygn was silently thankful that no water entities were present because they would have been steam by now.

He gulped as Rin began to advance and took a few steps back to try keep the distance. He hated those blue flames and it didn't matter who they covered. His father did add a whole new level of terror to them so at least he didn't have to deal with that aspect.

However, Rins sly expression was sending shivers up his spine. Eygn needed to de-escalate the situation and quick before he became severely dehydrated.

"Rin….em…congratulations on inheriting those flames, eh they suit you?" There was a sudden surge in flames when he said that and he cursed internally.

"Eh how about we call it a truce eh? How about we calm down and…."

Before he could say anything else his back was connecting with the large stone that protruded out from the ground. Without warning Rin had surged forwards and kicked Eygn square in the chest.

Groaning he pulled himself to his feet. He didn't think the boy could move that fast and with such skill since he had been avoiding most of the fight earlier.

"You've really pissed him off."

Eygn jumped with a quick yelp. Looking up he seen Amaimon was draped over the rock he had collided with. He looked to be slowly healing.

"Careful, he can't control those flames of his."

Amaimon popped another sucker into his mouth as he rolled to stand up on the rock. "And as a famous Assiahian male known as Nelly once said, 'its getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes.'"

With that Amaimon quickly whipped off his jacket threw it across Eygns head and was gone in a flash.

"AMAIMON!"

Just as Eygn pulled the jacket off his head he was pinned against the rock. Rin held him by the neck and Eygn struggled for breath.

"What's that Eygn cats got your tongue?"

"P..Plea….please…"

"An eye for and eye…. brother."

Rins POV

As soon as he drew his sword a warm heat swept across his body bringing instant relief from the pain Eygn had inflicted. It took a few moments to heal but during that time he never took his eyes of the demon king that now stood in front of him.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he realized Eygns cocky domineer from earlier had completely faded. It was obvious he was scared.

Rin wasn't an idiot though, he knew it wasn't him he feared but the blue flame that surrounded him. That's what everyone here feared, and rightly so. The cruelty of his father just added even more terror to the flames.

It was a strange feeling to have a demon fear him. He had scared many humans but this felt different, since he had gotten here it had always been the other way around. Frankly, Rin was guilty of enjoying it fraction. For once he was in control here and he was going to use it.

Perhaps if he made an example of him Eygn wouldn't attack him in the future. At that thought a sly smile spread across his face and he began to advance on the demon king. He was brought back out of his inner thoughts when Eygn began to talk.

"Rin….em…congratulations on inheriting those flames, eh they suit you."

Rins jaw clenched, did that bastard just say that! It's not like he wanted these flames, he would have given anything to have just been a normal kid. This was not something to be congratulating. As Rins temper flared so did the flames which brought a new rush of adrenaline. _Or the demon equivalent?_

Eygn was saying something else but Rin wasn't paying attention. He was going to crush him.

He took advantage of Eygn's distracted rambling, rushed forward and landed a powerful kick straight to his chest, sending him flying backwards.

Rin was satisfied with the crunch sound that reached his ears and headed towards Eygn. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Amaimon who was spread out across the rock Eygn had collided with.

However, he internally cursed the demon when he divulged that Rin couldn't control his flames. It would have been easier if Eygn hadn't known that so now he can had to wrap this up quick. He didn't want to lose control.

 _He better not piss me off._

Rin was just in front of Eygn now who had a jacket over his head so taking advantage of the idiot he clamped a clawed hand around the demon kings neck and pinned him against the stone.

He was surprised at his own strength and thanked the flames for that. They were more useful than he cared to admit.

Eygn seemed to struggle to get any words out.

"P..Plea….please…"

"An eye for and eye…. brother."

Rin didn't know his own strength or limits when he was in this state so he wasn't going to drag things before the tables quickly turned.

He raised his sword and with just a moment of hesitation he drove it through Eygns stomach. Once he let go of the demon king a scream escaped his throat. He was pinned to the stone as he tried to pull the sword out but he couldn't touch the it due to the flames.

The screams just kept coming but Rin just stood and watched with a look of stone on his face. The screams didn't bring him any pleasure but they didn't bother him. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had to listen to his own for so long.

It took until lumps of Eygns flesh started falling off for Rin to withdraw the sword. He didn't know how the whole death thing worked with the Kings and he didn't want to piss his dad off by hurting Eygn too much. _Fuck Rin stop calling him dad!_

The screams had soon died down as Eygn couldn't scream any longer. He had fallen to the floor and now lay in a foetal position shaking violently, though he still remained conscious. _Maybe out of spite._

Rin sheathed his sword and the flames went out immediately. His mouth was pressed into a thin line as he went to stand over Eygn. He bent down and whispered just so Eygn could hear.

"Remember this next time you try something."

Rin rose and turned his back and headed back to the last place he had seen Kamiko.

Since his flames went out Rin was coming down from the high he was on and guilt was beginning to creep in. However, before he could spiral down into a pit of self-loathing Kamiko popped out in front of him.

"Has the we Satan Jr calmed down."

A growl rose up from Rins throat before he could stop it.

"Don't compare me to that bastard."

Kamiko rose her hands defensively and remained silent. _Wow, she's normally so opinionated._

"Where the hell is Amaimon?"

Before Kamiko could answer Amaimon popped his head out from behind a pillar.

"I was hiding."

Rin rolled his eyes as Amaimon headed towards the door that had previously been covered by ice. _Damn, must have melted._

"Eygn's portal is in his throne room that this servant corridor leads too."

Rin didn't question and just followed both Amaimon and Kamiko who walked on ahead stuck in conversation.

"Dad's gonna be pissed you got wrapped up with seaweed man."

"I know, I know. I'll be lucky to get off with a few burns."

"Do you smell like bacon when you burn?"

"Wha…what kind of question is that?"

Rin shook his head and tuned out after that. Amaimon was strange and it always seemed like his head was on a different planet completely. _Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a baby._

Yeah that would make a whole lot of sense.

It didn't take them long to reach the throne room. They entered from the servant's door which brought them in at the back of the room. They were behind a raised throne that was flanked by two waterfalls.

Rin didn't have much time to take in the room though because Kamiko had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal that wasa tucked away behind the throne. _Goodbye underwater dungeon._

Amaimons POV

During Rin's little episode with Eygn Amaimon had been watching from the flanks where he was slowly healing wounds he collected from the previous battle.

As he watched Rin he made mental notes to tell father later. _He's like a mini-me….mini-satan?_

He hadn't seen Rin that angry since he had met him and he certainly didn't think he could be that cruel. Amaimon had loved every scream that and left Eygn's lips and was disappointed when Rin sheathed his sword. Buzz kill.

Rin's actions had been very out of character, though perhaps he was starting to change and adapt to his new home. After all weak demons didn't survive for long and if Eygn had gotten away with injuring Rin without receiving any retaliation then Satan would have punished Rin for showing weakness.

Rin might not know, but he made the right choice for his own well being. Better for others to suffer than him.

Amaimon made his way down beside the Kamiko and popped his head out when his name came up.

After a quick exchange he lead Rin to the portal home.

He had a quick chat with Kamiko and was still curious about the bacon thing. He had tasted it in Assiah and it had been very nice. Not as nice as candy though. Maybe he could test later if any demon smells like bacon when burned.

Once in the throne room he went up and activated the portal. Without looking behind he walked through.

He landed with ease on the far side and was soon followed by the other two. Rin had failed again to land on his feet. He was mumbling to himself as he pulled himself up as Kamiko snickered.

They walked back into Satan's throne room to see him waiting. Walking straight in front of the throne, they all bowed in unison. Satan's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Well?"

Amaimon side eyed Rin before pushing him forward.

"He'll explain."

Stumbling forward Rin managed not to fall and turned to glare at Amaimon. If looks could kill he would be dead and going to hells hell. _Heaven?_

"Well son?"

Rin turned back to Satan and his gulp was visible.


End file.
